


Opposite Alikes

by one_direction4evah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_direction4evah/pseuds/one_direction4evah
Summary: Harry Styles is the football star in his high school, he is in his senior year and the most popular guy, he goes to parties, has a lot of friends but he's gay and only his family and best friends, Niall and Zayn, know. Louis Tomlinson is the most famous singer of the moment, he wins every award he is nominated for if you are going against him for an award you know you are going to lose, every girl wants him and he has sold every single concert he's done but he's gay and only his family and best friends, Liam and Zayn, know. By some weird twist of faith, they know each other, will these two boys who have such different lives but at the same time have the same lives do what makes them the happiest? Or will this ruin their lives?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, this is a story that I decided to do on both Wattpad and AO3, I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we will get to know Harry and his day to day

Popular.

I never understood its meaning when I was a little kid, I knew that popular meant that someone or something was known by many people but I never thought about what it was like being popular or what did it mean in my life, but when I entered high school that's all I was known as. I was known as the popular guy of the school, the one that everybody wanted to be friends with, the one that every girl died for, I was just Harry the most popular guy in the school. All my years in high school I have been that guy, nobody has ever known me for my real me, just my best friend Niall. Niall and I have known each other since we where little kids, we have known each other because our parents have been best friends forever. 

I was walking down the street with Niall and we were going to school. Niall was telling me something about this girl she has started to date, I never remember her name, but I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about something else, lately, I've been thinking about how I'm graduating high school in 3 months and I've lived the high school life everybody dreams about but nobody has really known me for me. I was thinking about this when Niall hit me in the arm 

"Hey!" I scream at him "that hurt"

"Sorry but Harry," Niall said and I already know what he's going to say "you were not putting attention, you were on your world again, I was telling you something important" 

"Sorry sorry what were you saying"

"I was telling you that I'm very happy with Anna," that's her name "she makes me so happy and I love spending time with her, I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend" 

"Oh my god!" I say, even though I never remember her name I think she is a great girl and I'm so happy for my best friend "mate that's great, she is a great girl"

"Thanks, lad," 

We walk for about 10 more minutes until we get to school. When we arrive I don't even know who is calling me but I hear a series of "Harry!!" or "hey mate" or "there he is" or "the man has arrived" and a lot of hands giving me hi-fives or patting me on the back, it has been like that for 4 years now so I'm used to it. Then I see Ed, I've never liked him but I pretend I do, always when I arrive at school it's like a chip changes in my brain and I become this guy who is the star of the school, every teacher likes me even though I don't do anything on class but at the end, I always turn in my works and have straight A's, I'm the cool guy who everybody likes and I act like that

"Yoh Harry my man" I hear Ed say 

"Hey Ed," I say 

"So any new girl?" he asks that's exactly why I don't like him all he cares about is girls and treats them like trash and I can't tell him 'no because I like boys' but I still say no

"No dude," I say thinking about what excuse to say this time "no chick who grabs my attention" and he believes me because he thinks I'm like a fuckboy

"Oh okay," he says "well got to go," he says and leaves and I don't even ask why because I don't care I just want him to go away. Niall and I walk down the hall and we can't even walk 5 meters without someone stopping to say hello to us, it gets a bit annoying. We walk to our lockers and then someone comes and slams Niall's locker, obviously Leila, his little sister

"Hey big bro, hey Harry," she says and we wave at her "sooooo, big bro I need your help," she says and Niall rolls his eyes 

"What do you need now Leila?" 

"I need to borrow 20 bucks, I forgot my money at home and there is no one that can bring them to me and I have no lunch," she says and I laugh because Niall gives her the most annoyed look "pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she says and I laugh more

"No Leila!" Niall said as I thought he would "you should've brought your own money and you have to be more responsible" he says and as he says that I take 20 bucks out of my jeans without Niall noticing and put them in her hand 

"But Niall," she says acting so that he won't notice "well I guess I won't eat lunch or I'll have to ask some of my friends, maybe I'll text Zayn and tell him to bring them to me, no wait I can't do that age well I'll figure something out thanks for nothing big bro," she says and walks away 

"Ugh she's so annoying sometimes," Niall says and I laugh

I like Leila a lot. She has always been like my little sister, I literally know her since she was born and she is pretty cool. Plus she's Zayn's girlfriend so whenever she and Zayn meet I get to see Zayn. I never get to see him because he is always with his best friend, I don't know who he is but I do know that Zayn prefers to keep it secret. Niall and I have known Zayn for as long as we can remember his parents and our parents have been best friends forever but he is one year older than us. We have a lot of dinners together but Zayn doesn't go a lot because he is always with this mystery guy. For what Leila has told me this guy is very famous and everyone knows that Zayn is his best friend so that's why she doesn't like him coming to school because then they will prefer her for being Zayn's girlfriend instead of who she really is and I can totally understand that but it's a bit late for me to do that so I'll just have to live three more months like this

Niall and I go to our class when the bell rings, we are in every class together so that's really cool. Even though we have been 5 months with this schedule Niall never remembers what we have so he has to ask me and I've learned it like the palm of my hand. Math, Science, Social Studies, Spanish, Lunch, Economy, Film, and English. We walk to math and as usual, I don't do anything but I have a photographic memory so I always remember and turn in my work later that day. After math we go to our other classes and lunch comes really fast. We walk to the cafeteria, buy some things, and sit at our usual table. In this school, we have a weird system for lunch. There are four tables at the center of the cafeteria, the biggest tables. Each table gets smaller, the biggest one is for the seniors, the next for the juniors, the next for sophomores, and lastly for the freshman. These four tables are the tables where the 'popular' people of each grade sit at lunch, I've always been in them and honestly, it's not like I enjoy it. 

"Harry you there?" Niall asks me "dude what's happening to you? You have been out all day" 

"Yeah sorry just a bit tired," I say "but don't worry I'll be 100% here for the game on Friday" 

"Ok," he says and starts talking with Anna again, boom! I remembered her name

The rest of the day goes quickly and the same as any other day. When we finish our English class we go to football practice but on the way, Leila stops me

"Hey Harry," she says 

"Hey"

"First of all thanks for the 20 bucks" 

"Anytime, but not always," I say laughing

"Yeah I promise it's the last time," she says laughing with me "anyways I needed to ask you a favor"

"Ok?" 

"I need to go to your house, you think you could drive me there?" 

"I would say yes but I came walking with your brother, maybe you could walk with us," I say "anyways why do you need to come to my house today?" 

"Because Zayn will be there and he asked me to meet him there," she says and I only get the part where she says that Zayn will be there

"Zayn will be there?" I ask "why will he be there?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask him but yes he will be there and yes I'll walk with ya," she says and leaves

That was weird but I'm excited to see Zayn, I haven't seen him in so long, whenever he comes to town he only has time for Leila but I don't think about that now, I need to tell Niall

"Hey Niall" I scream when I see him "guess who's coming to my house today?" 

"Who?" 

"Your sister," I say laughing

"Why is my sister going to your house," he says a bit mad

"Don't worry dude," I say laughing so hard "she's coming because Zayn is coming and I didn't know that she just told me"

"Zayn?" he says surprised "why is he coming?" 

"I have no idea and your sister had no idea also so we are lost," I say "but she will walk with us today to my house"

"Ok," he says "I'm just excited I get to see him," he says and I know how he is feeling because I feel the same way

When practice ends we go look for Leila to the soccer field and when we find her we go and walk to my house. Niall and Leila start talking about something of their family so I put one headphone on and listen to Queen. In school, I'm this guy who is the cool guy but outside of it I'm the gay guy who loves the 80s and wishes he could've lived in that time, I'm this guy who loves to read and always does his homework, I'm a totally different person but I like who I am


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Harry's last part of Thursday, all Friday and part of his Saturday

We arrived at my house and I noticed that Zayn's car was on my driveway so we all rushed inside my house and there he was talking to my mum

"Zayn" I screamed and ran to hug him "dude it's been so long since I last saw you," I say and walk away to let Niall hug him and then Leila kiss him

"What are you doing here?" I ask him 

"My parents send me to come to live something for this Saturday" what's on Saturday?

"Saturday?" I ask

"Yep, we are going to have a reunion here on Saturday our three families, the Maliks, the Horans and the Styles" he says and I get excited

"Are you serious" Niall said taking the words out of my mouth

"Yes" my mum says reminding me she is here "and hello to you guys thanks for saying hi to me" she says laughing and we laugh with her

"Sorry mum" I say as I hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek

"And I also have a surprise" Zayn says

"Are you really going to do it?" Leila asks while he hugs her 

"Yep" Zayn tells her and turn toward us, I'm so confused "I decided that I'm bringing Louis here, I already asked my parents and they said I could" he says but I'm confused because I have no idea who Louis is

"Who is Louis" I ask and they all laugh, apparently I'm the only one who doesn't who he is

"He is the friend that you guys have never met, the mystery guy as Harry would say" Leila answers and continues "he's the guy that has the fault that I can't show off my amazing boyfriend" she says giving a soft kiss to Zayn. I love their relationship, they have this amazing chemistry and they really love each other 

"Oh now I know who he is" I say and we all laugh

"Well Leila and I are heading off see you in 2 days guys" he says waving goodbye and dragging Leila through my house

When we hear the door close Niall and I go up to my room, we have a lot of homework to do. That's one of the reasons why we are best friends, we both are the 'popular' guys from school and everybody expects us to not do work or things like that but at the end we both like school and when we get to either of our houses we do all the work and homework. After 2 hours of doing homework we finish and just in time my mum calls us down to eat. We spend the rest of our day as we spent it most of the time, we watch a movie, we talk, we play a bit of soccer and then it's time for Niall to go home so he says goodbye and goes home. I'm pretty tired myself so I go to my room and open Instagram, I spent some time there lying on my bed and watching Instagram. About 1 hour later I decide that I smell pretty bad so I take a shower, put my pajamas on, go down for a bowl of cereal, then I go to my room and put Grey's Anatomy, I love that series I'm in season 5. When I finished two chapters I wash my teeth and go to sleep

It's Friday and I wake up at 7 a.m as usual because I have my first class at 8 and I need to go get Niall and Leila, whenever I go to Niall's house after school I take my car because it's really far. I put on my black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt, I go down and make some eggs, when I finish having breakfast I go upstairs and wash my teeth I leave a note in the kitchen to tell my mom I already went to school and that I'm staying at Niall's tonight. On my way to Niall's house I text him to tell him that I'm on my way and to ask if Leila is coming with us today and he replied with a simple 'ok and no' that's weird, whenever I go for Niall she always comes with us but I guess a friend is going for her. I arrive at Niall's house and knock the door because I know I'll need to come in and wait till Niall is ready because he is never ready, that's why I always arrive at 7:20-7:30 to his house even though school is 10 minutes away in car. Niall opens the door while he bytes his toast and somehow manages to tell me to come in and I somehow manage to understand him, I guess you learn this things after being friends with someone for 18 years

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes" he says when he can speak so I go to his kitchen, say hello to Niall's mum and grab a water bottle

"Harry darling how are you?" Maura says 

"I'm fine thanks, what about you?" 

"I'm fine" she answers while she takes her bag out of the chair "well honey I need to go, I have to go to work but I guess I'll see you tonight" she says and leaves while I wave at her and when I'm about to scream for Niall to hurry Leila comes into the kitchen

"Hey Harry" she says and I wave at her while I take a sip of my water 

"Why aren't you coming today with us" I ask when I can talk

"Oh Zayn said he would take me" she says and I get surprised, since when does Zayn take her to school "he said to not worry that he willmake sure that nobody sees him and he'll go fast" and I get it, I trust Zayn because he has been so dicret with their whole relationship

"Well see you in school then" I say and walk out the kitchen to find a smiling Niall looking at his phone "dude we going or what?" I ask and he nods still looking at his phone but he doesn't move so I take his phone out of his hands and run to the car. He comes running behind me and when he gets into the car I return his phone

"I hate you" he says looking at me for the second time in the day

"You love me I say" and start the engine. We arrive at school at 7:45 as I knew we would and when we get down from the car he puts his phone on the backpacker of his jeans and then it's the same rutine as everyday, we have the same conversations with the same people and then we go to our lockers. We where lucky enough to not run into Ed today, I'm really tired so I'm not in the mood for seeing him this early in the morning. Around 5 minutes later we are outside talking to some of our friends when I see Zayn's car and I hit Niall lightly enough for him to notice the car

"What is he doing here?" Niall asks in a whisper for only me to hear

"He brought Leila to school" I told him surprised that Leila didn't say something to him

"Since when?" he asks

"That's the same thing I asked myself" I tell him "but he said that nobody would see him and I believe him, he's been very dicret with the whole relationship" I tell him as we watch Leila get down from the car and Zayn go, apparently we where the only ones who noticed 

"Damn your sister is hot Horan" Ed sais oh I hate him so much 

"Don't you dare" Niall says 

"And never talk about her that way again you hear me?" I say and that's one of the things I like about being the most 'popular' guy in school, he hears me and doesn't discuss it because he knows me and knows that I'm capable of anything when it comes to her, he knows Niall and I are very protective about her

"Okay okay chill" Ed says and the bell rings so we go to class

The rest of the day goes quickly and before I know it we are in the lockers getting ready for our game. The game goes quickly and we win 28-20. After the game we decide to go to a restaurant to celebrate and then Niall and I go to his house. When we arrive we found Zayn's car in the driveway, that guy is creeping me out since when does he do all this. We go in and we found Zayn and Leila watching The Lion King so Niall and I go upstairs to watch the replay of Monday's game. When the game ends we go downstairs for something to eat and we are greeted with Zayn and Leila kissing in the door 

"Eww guys don't do that in front of us" Niall says and they laugh

"I was just kissing him goodbye" Leila says

"Well you will see each other tomorrow so goodbye Zayn see you tomorrow" I say and we all laugh but Zayn goes and Leila goes upstairs to her room. The rest of the night Niall and watch Top Gun and then we go to sleep

The next day it's finally Saturday and we both get up early, Niall puts some nice clothes on and we live a note saying we went to my house. When we get to my house it's just my mum's car and my sister's car I don't know where Rob is, Rob is my stepdad. We go into my house and say hi to my mum and my sister then we go upstairs and I take a shower, I put some nice clothes on and we go down to help my mum put the table. We end just in time when the Horan's arrive and Rob, my mum and Gemma greet them. We talk for a long time and sit there in the living room when we hear the doorbell ring. Leila gets up and runs to answer it we hear Trisha and Yaser say hi to Leila and then we see them appear and we all greet them, then we hear Zayn's voice and then I hear his voice, the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, I tried to put a face to that voice but nothing compares to what I saw seconds later when Leila came in with Zayn and the most gorgeous, beautiful, amazing person I've ever seen

"Guys this is Louis, my best friend" Zayn says introducing that guy who took out all of my breath


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry falling for Louis

"Hi" that beautiful voice said and I can't concentrate in anything else but his face and his voice it's like the whole world disappeared. Then I feel Niall hit me because when I come back to the world Louis is saying hi to me and I'm just looking at him like a fool

"Uhmm... uh... hi" I manage to say and shake his hand he has the most beautiful, soft hands in the world I really can't manage to keep in the world then Niall hits me again and I come back to the world. Louis has moved on to say hi to my family and I can't process that someone that beautiful exists

"Bro you okay?" Niall asks me and i just nod because I can't find my words and Niall just gives me a weird look and turns to talk to Gemma

"Harry" I hear Zayn and turn to see him but all I can see is Louis walking next to him "this is Louis, I think you two will like each other a lot you are practically the same person but at the same time you are so different" 

"OMG yes" Leila says "I haven't thought of that, your like opposite alikes" she says and I just stay there standing like a fool

"Hey bro" Louis comes and pats my back and I have to get back to the world I can't be like this all evening

"Uhmm... hey" I say trying to come back to earth "how are you I'm Harry" i don't even know what I'm saying

"Yeah Zayn told me and I guess you already know my name since Zayn introduced me in front of everyone" he says laughing and I don't know why but I laugh with him

"Yeah Louis right?" I'm getting more comfortable talking with him but I still can't completely process this perfect human is talking with me 

"Yep" he says "so what do you like to do?" he asks

"I like to play football but sometimes I also like to play soccer" I say "and since Leila plays soccer it's fun to play with her how about you?"

"Oh that's cool I also like to play soccer a lot and when I get to see Leila we play soccer a lot" he says "but I love singing and its my passion"

"Oh you should really do something with that if you like it some much" I said 

"Uhmm I actually am a singer have you never seen me?" he asks "that's why Zayn had never introduced me to you guys" and I start thinking if I have ever seen him but nothing comes to my mind

"Oh really? I had no idea" I say and I really had no idea "maybe I'll listen to some of your songs later" 

"That would be great" he says "I'll give you my number and maybe you can text me later and tell me what you think of my songs" and I only get the part were he says that he'll give me his number

"Oh uhm yeah uhm that would be great" I say trying to sound normal but completely failing

"Ok so give me your phone and I'll put my number and I'll give you my phone and you can put your number in" he says and I just take out my phone and hand it to him and then I take his phone. I just write my number and put in the contact name Harry Styles and give it back to him, when he gives me my phone back he had put his number and in the contact list 'Louis Tomlinson' and a blue heart

"Uhm so send me your songs and I'll listen to them later" I say and he nods just when my mum calls for us to go to eat so we go and I sit in my usual place but when I am waiting for Niall to sit next to me Louis suddenly sits next to me and I can't breathe. I take my phone out and text Niall to tell him to come sit next to me because I'm too nervous but he just leaves me on read and sits between Leila and his mum and I just glare at him while he laughs

"Uhm Harry can you pass me the salt" Louis says and I grab it and pass it to him but his hand brushes mine and I can't breathe for a second "thanks he says" and starts eating. The rest of the meal we spent it laughing between all of us, some occasional brushes of hands between Louis and I so some seconds of me not breathing and he is really funny, he also laughs at my 'terrible jokes' when nobody does, I think my jokes are great. The rest of the day goes by really quickly and before we know it it's 8 PM and Zayn has to go because Louis needs to be at his hotel by 9:00 for a meeting with his manager, apparently his manager is on New York so it's 3:00 PM over there. We all say our goodbyes and I expect Niall to stay over but he says that he has plans with Anna tomorrow morning and he doesn't want to be late so he leaves and I stay alone with my family, well actually I stay alone with my mum because Gemma had plans with her friends and Rob I don't where he is going but it's none of my business. After 10 minutes I receive a text from Louis sending me two links for Spotify. I click on the first one and it takes me an album called Walls, I read the list of songs

1\. Kill My Mind

2\. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

3\. Two Of Us

4\. We Made It

5\. Too Young

6\. Walls

7\. Habit

8\. Always You

9\. Fearless

10\. Perfect Now

11\. Defenceless

12\. Only the Brave

I listen to the whole album while I'm on my bed and it's such a beautiful album, it has great songs and I love it. When I finish it I pick on the second link which takes me to another album calles Made In The A.M, I read the list of songs

1\. Infinity

2\. End of the Day

3\. Perfect

4\. Walking in the Wind

5\. 18

6\. Where Do Broken Hearts Go

7\. Fool's Gold

8\. Act My Age

9\. Strong

10\. Happily

11\. Does He Know?

12\. You & I

13\. Little Things

14\. Last First Kiss

15\. Over Again

16\. She's Not Afraid

17\. I Should Have Kissed You

18\. Same Mistakes

19\. Tell Me a Lie

20\. Moments

This album is pure art I love it I cried, I sang I danced wow as soon as Moments ends I text Louis to tell him that his albums are masterpieces and that I love them he replies in 2 minutes with a happy face and tells me that he is so happy that I liked it and that he wrote them all himself. What?! He has such a great talent and as soon as I finish congratulating him I text Zayn and ask him why had I never heard that songs before he just replied with a simple I don't know everybody knows him. 

I go into the internet and search for Louis Tomlinson. There are so many things about him in the internet some good some not that good but mostly that he is a really successful artist with lots of fans. Then I look for his song 'Two Of Us' because it just felt so real and it made me cry after a bit of digging I found out that the song was wrote for his mum who had died 4 years ago and I understand why he wrote this and why I cried, the song is amazing. I listened to Walls again and when I'm about to go to sleep I get a text from Louis asking if I can talk so I say yes and we talk for about 3 hours until I'm too tired to keep my eyes open so I tell him I'm going to sleep and I close my phone, I didn't put attention to his reply I just saw that it had a blue heart and a green heart and just with that I sleep

Louis is on my laps in my couch and we are just kissing, he has a beautiful sent and an he's an incredible kisser

"Hazza" he says

"Loubear" I reply

"I love you" he says and that's when I react and wake up, I just had a dream about Louis and god he is going to be my ruin, the rest of the night continues the same and I can't sleep well because I'm waking up every 30 minutes because I have a new dream about him. This is not okay I need to find a way to get this guy out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Louis would have two albums so I used some things from One Direction


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with chapter summaries but this is another day at Harry's life, a bit of drama, but not much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the names of Leila, Amira, and Anna, who are Zayn's, Liam's and Niall's girlfriends are some friends of mine who wanted to be on the story

It's Wednesday morning and I haven't been able to sleep the past four nights because every time I close my eyes I dream about Louis, partly because we have been talking right before I go to sleep but also because I can't get him off my mind, it's all I think about, I think about his lips and his voice and his hair and how he is so cute and small. I haven't been able to concentrate all week and the coach has already told me off a few times, but I blame it on my school work, I tell him that I'm really tired because of all the homework and all the requirements for graduation. I'm on my way to get Niall and I really need to stop thinking about Louis so I decide to tell Niall on our way to school. I get to Niall's house and ring the bell, I come into the house when Leila opens

"Hey Leila," I say walking into the house 

"Hey H" 

"You coming with us?" I ask her to see if I tell Niall on our way to school or on our way back from school, I don't know why even bother to ask anymore

"Nope, Zayn is taking me," she says I'm so weirded out

"Since when does Zayn take you this much to school?" I ask and then I noticed that he never takes her to school "no sorry since when does he take you to school?" I ask and she laughs

"I don't know since Louis is here so he doesn't travel that much right now," she says shrugging

"Wait is Louis going with you guys?" I ask 

"Oh hell no," she says "everybody will see him and I'm not up to it because everybody will recognize him, at least they don't recognize Zayn that much that's why I let him take me to school" and I get sad but I try not to show it

"Oh ok," I say and then I scream "Niall it's time to go" and I go to the door. Five minutes later Niall gets in the car and I turn on the engine

"Uhmm Niall"

"Harry?" he asks confused I have never had trouble talking to him

"I have something to tell you," I say and take a deep breath "It's really important" 

"Yep whatever you need man," he says

"You know how I've been out this past 3 days" 

"Yes, even the coach noticed," he says laughing but I don't laugh with him

"Well, I've had something on my mind, well someone," I say

"Who?"

"Uhmmmm Lou... Louis" I finally blurt out

"WHAT?" he says surprised, I didn't think he would be this surprised 

"Yeah and It's not like this guy I met ones and will never see him again," I tell him "we have been texting a lot, talking till midnight and he is really funny and nice"

"Well Louis, just don't be another of these girls who would die for him," he says laughing and now I laugh with him "and I'm happy that you like someone, you deserve someone great," he says and I smile, I do love my best friend so much

When we arrive at school it is the same routine as every day, we arrive everyone stares at us or says hi, we go to our lockers, we go talk to some of our friends, then we go to Math, Science, Social Studies, and Spanish. When we are going out of everybody is whispering to each other and looking at us, well not at us, at Leila and Amira who were coming behind us, Amira is Leila's best friend

"Uhm Leila, what is happening?" Niall asks when they catch up to us 

"Well let's say that" then grabs our hands and pulls us down so that she can whisper "not here, let's go to the football field," she says and we all walk to the field and sit down on the front row benches

"Now can you tell us what's happening?" I ask

"Yes, it's a long story but we have all lunch or at least 20 minutes because I want to eat," she says and Niall and I just give her an inpatient look so she starts "well we all here know that Zayn is my boyfriend" we all nod "and we know that Zayn brought me to school today" we all nod again "now something you don't know, Louis and Zayn have this friend, his name is Liam"

"And he's my boyfriend," Amira says and we are not surprised 

"Ok..." I say because I'm getting impatient

"Apparently the boys said that they don't get to see us a lot because they are always on the road with Louis" Amira continued "and that they would spend every minute they can with us, that's why Zayn has been bringing Leila to school lately"

"Exactly, now the reason why we never bring Liam and Zayn or they never pick us up or the reason why nobody knows they're our boyfriends is because of Louis, everybody knows him" I feel bad because I didn't know who he was "and everybody knows these two guys are his best friends, but today we all came in the same car and when we were saying goodbye someone kind of recognized Liam and then saw Amira and Liam kissing and then took a picture and showed it to everyone, nobody saw Zayn but now they know Amira and Liam are a thing and they know that we know Liam, so that means we may know Louis" she finishes and wow that's something 

"So what we've been afraid of just happened" Niall summarized everything

"Basically, yes," Leila says 

"And that's why everyone was whispering," I say trying to process it all 

"Wait that means that now that they know about you guys they might think we know Louis too, which we do, but now if they think about it they are going to come to us too," Niall says and shit he's right

"Well it can't be too bad for us, people already think we are what we don't and that's what they like about us," I tell him and then turn to Leila and Amira "but you guys had been protecting this so much"

"Well we'll have to live with it and maybe all of this shit will pass like everything else," Amira says and I want to say that she's right but hell this school remembers everything

"Maybe," I say "if you want us to do anything we can"

"You can?" Leila ask "no wait the question is more, you would?" 

"Of course, anything for you Leila, you are like having a little sister and I will always protect you," I say and hug her 

"Thank you so much," Leila says while we hug. We pass the next 5 minutes practicing what I'm going to say and what Niall is going to say then we all walk to the cafeteria and as soon as we enter everybody turns to see us so I decide it's the time

"Everybody listen to me" I scream to that everybody can hear me "all this shit of this girls knowing that guy Louis I don't know what drop it now!" 

"But we have proof that they know Liam" I hear someone scream

"Well it was him, but that doesn't mean they know Louis," I say

"Louis is a very private person and he doesn't let Zayn and Liam take anyone to know him," Niall says and in a way, it's true because Louis is a really private person but I guess that comes with the job 

"Niall and I have known Zayn forever and today I discovered that he knew Louis, I've never seen him in my life and neither had Niall, Leila or Amira," I say

"So if we hear anyone keep talking about this shit, well you don't want to know what happens," Niall says and that's when I hear someone say 

"They need their brother to defend them" I turn around and see the guy laughing at what he just said so I go at him

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think what you just said is funny? Because I heard you" he just stares at me with a blank expression "that's what I thought, don't ever talk about anyone, especially them, like that" I say and go buy something to eat, then I sit down in my table

"What happened there?" Ed asked "don't tell me you like Leila," he said mocking me "like I wouldn't judge you, she's hot"

"I told you to never talk that way about her the other day, remember?" I tell him "and no I don't like her she's like my freaking little sister so stop talking about her and any other girl like that" I snap at him and stand up to go to the bathroom

"Where are you going?" Niall asks me and I just look at Ed and he just has a blank expression may be scared? 

"Just going to the bathroom, see you in class," I say and walk out of the cafeteria. I take my phone out and text Louis to ask him if he could talk, he responded with a happy face and said 'sure' and that was enough for my mood to go back to happy, I open my call app and search for Louis' contact when I found it I press call and wait for Louis to answer


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a bit of the aftermath of the cafeteria thing, it has a bit of everything

"Harry, what's up?" he asked and I forget how to talk for two seconds because god his voice

"Uhm Louis" I stutter I'm really angry and I forget how to talk because of hearing Louis' voice "did Zayn or Liam tell you anything about Amira or Leila?" I finally manage to say

"No," he says with a confused tone "why?"

"Well you know that they are always on the road with you," I tell him of course he knows, they are with him it's just I can't think clearly when it comes to him

"Yes," he says laughing and I knew he was going to laugh but I laugh with him

"Well they never get to be with Amira or Leila, except when you guys come to the city but for like 2 days and then you go again" I explain and I just hear him agreeing "so the boys told the girls that since you are spending right now so much time here they would try to spend that time with them, and now they are taking them to school" 

"That explains why they come to the hotel so early, they never wake up early," Louis says and that's when I realize he is living in a hotel 

"Wait don't you have a house here in London? Or your family?" I ask and he just laughs

"Sometimes I forget you had no idea who I was," he says "that's something that I liked immediately about you" and when I hear him say that my skips a best "anyways my family live in Doncaster and I don't have a house here, I don't like the idea of owning many houses, I always stay on hotels or just in the tour bus, it's quite comfortable, and when I can I go visit my family at Doncaster, I stay home when I go, I'm actually going to visit them this weekend," he says and I am surprised he likes the tour bus I guess he thinks its comfortable, I would never stay on the tour bus it's would just be too uncomfortable 

"Ok..." I say "anyways the girls really like spending time with them but they have always been discreet about them being their boyfriends, today I found out that Liam and Amira were a thing, and they have always been like that because they don't want people to like them because they know you or the guys, they have always wanted people to like them because of them, I'm sure you would understand," I say because I understand and I'm sure Louis will because he kinda lives the same, all they know about him is what the cameras show, not the real him and that's one thing I would hate of being famous

"Yes I do understand," he says "I live by that, people only know the me that the cameras and management put, they don't know the real me" and I notice he is sad

"Don't worry, even though it's not in the same way it happens to me also, people only know me from school, the one that likes girls and is a popular guy and is a brave strong person but in reality, I am nothing like that, I don't know why I started acting like that in the first place, but I'm almost graduating so I don't have to put up with it much longer," I say and then come back to the main topic "so we were talking about the girls, today the Liam and Zayn brought them to school and when they were kissing goodbye someone recognized Liam, I don't know who, and took a picture of Amira and him kissing, now everybody knows that they know them and they are all freaking out because they ended up connecting them to you. The girls were really sad and told Niall and me everything so we went to the cafeteria and told everyone that they didn't know you and a lot of shit but then I heard people talking bad about them and then this guy said something and I am just really mad and need to calm down and I didn't know who to call and that's why I texted you" I finish catching my breath

"Hey Harry it's totally fine, I was bored anyway," he says laughing "the guys went out to buy something for Leila and Amira, I don't know what and I'm stuck in my hotel room, and it's totally fine I would call you too if Zayn and Liam weren't available, it's incredible how we have become so close in such a short time," he says and stays quiet for a few seconds and then I hear him whisper "it's like we were meant to be" I pretended like I didn't hear that because he would feel embarrassed, I know it, but I almost fainted right there in the bathroom of my school, we stay like that for about a minute and then the bell rings indicating that I have to go to class 

"Uhm Louis," I say breaking the silence "thanks so much for hearing me and for just being there for me, you are great friend, I need to go to class now but talk to you later?"

"Uhm uhh yes sure," he says and he sounds like he was thinking about something else, that explains the silence, and was just not on earth for a few seconds 

"Ok bye" 

"Bye Hazz," he says and ends the call, Hazz it's the second time in about 5 minutes that he is about to make me faint, I just put some water in my face and go to class. The rest of the day passes quickly and everything is normal again, it seems, but when football practice comes everyone is staring at me

"Why is everybody staring at me?" I ask Niall because it's normal but not like this

"Uhm maybe because of the cafeteria shit today," he says "it'll all pass tomorrow" so I just ignore it and start practicing but everybody is still staring at me and it feels really weird so that's when I decide I'm not going to ignore it

"Why are you all looking at me?" I scream and everybody looks down to the floor, I go to this guy named Jeff, he's a freshman and I never talk to him but I know he fears me enough to tell me so I approach him "Jeff, tell me why is everybody staring at me?" and I just glare at him, I'm much taller than him so I intimidate him

"Uhm... uh..." he says and he is scared just like I want him to

"The next time I won't repeat it in good terms," I say "why is everybody staring at me?" I ask again

"Because someone heard you talking in the bathroom on the phone, they heard you through the bathroom floor and they heard the word Louis and now everybody thinks you were talking to Louis Tomlinson because of the whole Leila and Amira thing and I know you said on the cafeteria to stop talking about it and I'm sorry but after you went out from the cafeteria mad a sophomore guy followed you and heard that you said Louis and then Niall appeared and shoved him away from the door and guarded the door and no one could go into that bathroom or even approach it because he said that you were in there in a private conversation" he blurts out and then catches his breath and continues "and that guy told everyone in the cafeteria that you were talking with someone called Louis and everyone assumed it was Louis Tomlinson" he finishes and I just pat him in the back and walk away

"Ok, I just want everyone to know that I don't know who that Louis person is and I told everybody in the cafeteria today so if you are so good spreading this kind of gossip I hope you are good enough to tell everyone that I have no fucking idea who he is" I scream "and not that it's any of your business but I was talking to a friend and I was telling him everything that happened because there are little shits who say things they shouldn't and make mad so I was blurting everything out to a friend and it happens that I mentioned Louis because he was the reason why this whole shit started" I finally say "now everybody back to practice, I hope you are as good playing football as you are spreading stupid rumors" I scream and everybody just stands there shocked "NOW!!" I scream even louder and everybody goes back to practice and I just approach Niall and we throw some passes at each other

"Dude that was intense," he says

"I'm just so sick of high school, all that people do here is spread gossip like they are little kids from second grade," I say and I'm really mad

"Well we are almost graduating," he says and we keep throwing passes. When practice is over Niall and I go for Leila and Amira, we got to the conclusion that we were taking them to school now and after school, we are going to take them with Liam and Zayn, that way we will stop any more rumors. We drive silent to Louis' hotel because that's where Liam and Zyan are going to be. When we arrive we get down from the car and go up to the room that Louis told me they were in. We arrive in room 28, he was on the first floor, room number 28, it was a suite, apparently, this hotel had a suite on every floor. We go and knock on the door and Louis opens the door, shirtless, oh god he takes all my breathe away and Niall just looks at me chuckles

"Uhm hi Louis" I manage to say 

"Hi guys," he says looking as handsome as ever "come in," he says and goes to the side to let us in. We go into the room and it's gigantic, there is a huge T.V and in front of it a huge sofa where Liam and Zayn are. As soon as they see us they stand up and go greet the girls giving their respective girlfriend a kiss on the lips and hugging, they mirrored each other and it looks like I was not the only one who noticed because Louis and I both starting laughing like hyenas

"What are you guys laughing about?" Niall said and we just look at each other and start laughing again

"Ok... that's weird" Liam says and then looks at Amira and Leila "girls Zayn and I are taking you out" he says and the girls have a concerned face

"Don't worry it's private and no one will see you guys with us," Zayn says and now I turn to look at Niall because he has a mad expression like I knew he would, I know my best friend way too well

"Oh hell you're not taking my little sister to a 'private place'" Niall says and Zayn just laughs

"Don't worry, we are going to take them to eat something and I promise we'll send pictures every 5 minutes," Zayn says and I just laugh

"Ok, but every 5 minutes," Niall says and then looks at his phone "shit, I'm supposed to meet Anna in 10 minutes on the park," he says "well guys I gotta Zayn," he says and only I understand it so I start laughing like crazy. I gotta Zayn is a joke Niall and I have because he is always disappearing, now I know it's for Louis, and he is never with us so whenever we need to go somewhere we say 'I gotta Zayn' and go. I turn to look at Zayn who has a confused expression

"I'll tell you another day," I tell him while I hear the door shut meaning Niall is gone and then the other four say goodbye to us and walk out the door 

"Well I guess it's just you and me," Louis says and that's when it hits me, I'm alone with Louis on his hotel room, and he is shirtless

"Uhm, uh, yes," I say

"You want a cup of tea?" he asks me while he walks to the kitchen

"Yes, Yorkshire please," I say and he just looks at me surprised

"You like Yorkshire tea?" he asks

"Uhmm, yeah you don't?" I ask confused, it's the best tea in this entire world

"Are you kidding me?" he says "it's the best tea in the entire world," he says taking the words out of my mind

"I know right?!" I say and we laugh

"Well, Yorkshire tea on its way," he says and goes to the kitchen, I'm definitely falling for him hard 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know lol

Louis returns to the couch I've been sitting in after 5 minutes with two cups and he hands one to me. I take a sip and it tastes so good, I've never tasted this tea this way 

"What did you put in it?" I ask and he gives me a worried look "no it's not bad, it tastes incredible and I've never tasted tea like this" I tell him and he gives me a smile

"I just put two teaspoons of sugar," he says and I get it now because I usually only put one but I'll definitely start putting two more often

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask because I have no idea what to do but I want to stay with him 

"I don't know," he says thinking "maybe we could play some soccer down in the hotel's field, it's small but I like to go down there and play," he says and I just nod 

"But first I want to finish my tea," I say and he just laughs and he has the most majestic, beautiful laugh I've ever heard. After 10 minutes of us just talking about stupid stuff and finishing our teas we put on our shoes and go down to the field. We arrive and Louis asks for a soccer ball to one of the workers, when they give it to us we go to the field and put the ball on the middle

"So a match?" he asks and I just laugh because we are only two and he just wants to play a match

"Uhm sure," I say still laughing 

"Why are you laughing?" he asks me looking at me with a confused face

"Because we are only two and you want to play a match," I say while I keep laughing and now he laughs with me

"Well I guess that sounds stupid," he says and we keep laughing "but it will be fun, I promise" 

"Ok, let's do it," I say and grab the ball with my feet. We play for about 10 minutes and I'm losing 3-1, god he is so good. Sometimes I just stand there and watch him play and take the ball because he looks so hot playing and maybe that's the reason why I'm losing, I'm thinking that and watching him be hot as fuck when he scores another goal, yes definitely that's the reason why I'm losing "hey this is no fair, you are winning by far too much"

"Well if you were paying attention instead of standing there staring at I don't know what," he says and I feel my cheeks heat and I blush "I wouldn't be winning like this," he says with the sexiest voice ever and coming closer to me and I stop breathing for a second or two. Suddenly I feel his hands grab my waist and I feel him breathe on my neck "but my question is what were you looking at?" he says on my neck

"Uhm... uhhh... no... nothing" I manage to say "I was just thinking about something"

"Oh really?" he says now on my ear "what were you thinking about?" he asks squeezing my hips

"Uhhhh... some... something uhm... personal," I say and then one of my worst fears happens I see someone I recognize, someone I've seen before and then I realize its that nervous freshman who told me everything about the rumors and all that shit on practice earlier "fuck," I say under my breathe "shit shit shit Louis we need to go," I say and grab his wrist. I lead us to an empty corridor and Louis looks confused, I'm just hoping no one saw us

"What happened Haz?" he asks

"It's just I saw someone I knew," I tell him and he is kind of understanding but still confused "today after all the shit that I told you on the phone more shit happened"

"What?" he asks "what happened?"

"Well on football practice everyone was looking at me and I kinda freaked out so I saw a nervous freshman who is on the team and I knew he would tell me everything" I start to say and he just has a very concentrated look and his beautiful blue eyes are staring right at my eyes "so long story short someone overheard me talking to you but they only heard that I said Louis until Niall came and nobody could go into the bathroom. That person that overheard me saying your name told everyone and they all assumed that I knew you but we don't want people to know that we know you because they will start with all this shit with Leila and Amira again so I had to yell at everyone that I didn't know you even though I do and I have to make everyone believe that I don't know you so I invented a story and I guess I still made this story long" I stop to catch my breath "and right now I saw that freshman that told me everything and he was like two seconds away from seeing us" I finish

"Ok..." he says thinking "well I'm sorry if I caused any trouble at all and why don't we just go up to my room we watch a stupid movie on Netflix, do some popcorn and just laugh at the movie?" he asks and I'm so down for it

"One, you didn't cause any trouble we couldn't have predicted him to be here and two, I'm so down with the movie thing, let's just be careful please"

"Ok," he says and grabs my hand and takes me to the elevators we arrive quickly at his room and I see him take out of a little traveling bag a bag of popcorn

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask pointing at the traveling bag and he just laughs and ignores me so I run towards it and it is what I think it is "so it is what I think it is" I say watching all the snacks and candy he has in there

"Shush I can't travel without it," he says laughing from the kitchen "and it's actually very smart and very cool, I like it a lot," he says and I hear the microwave torn on. I just stand there in silence with my eyes closed listening to the pops of the popcorns and when I open my eyes I see Louis standing there watching me 

"You are so beautiful" I hear him say on a whisper and I think he was hoping that I would not hear it but I did and I forgot how to breathe for like five seconds "did you hear that?" he asks preoccupied and I have a debate with myself to see if I tell him the truth or nor, I decide to go with the not, he feels embarrassed enough 

"What?" I ask "no I didn't hear anything you just scared me because I didn't hear you come and I didn't expect you to be there" and he looks relieved, yep definitely the best option and when I'm thinking about that I hear the microwave beep indicating that the popcorns are ready, they smell so good

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asks and I know he said that it should be a movie that we can laugh at but I really want to watch my favorite movie "The Notebook" I declare

"I said something that we can laugh at," he tells me

"Yeah but I really want to watch it," I say with a pouting face "please, it's my favorite movie," I say making puppy eyes

"Fine," he says surrendering "but next time we watch my favorite movie," he says and I just stay in the part where he says next time, there is going to be a next time

"Deal," I say stretching my hand and he shakes it 

"Now just look for the movie while I put the popcorn in a bowl," he says going back to the kitchen and I look for the movie, it doesn't take me much to find it because it's the first one on the romantic category

Louis comes back with a bowl of popcorn on his hands and a handful of popcorn on his mouth, he is so cute. We watch the movie mostly in silence with the exception of me telling him something about the scene or just getting excited or sad whenever something happens when the movie ends I'm crying as usual 

"Are you crying?" Louis asks me noticing the stains of tears on my shirt

"N... no" I try to say without my voice breaking but I fail miserably

"Oh you are so cute," he says 

"Shut up," I tell him giving him a playful punch on the arm 

"Come here little baby," he says mocking me and pulling me into his arms "it's going to be all right, you don't have to cry, it's just a movie," he says as he rocks me back and forth and I start laughing

"Shut up" I repeat "this movie really makes me sentimental," I tell him getting out of his hug even though I don't want to, I just want to lay there forever

"Then why is it your favorite movie?" he asks and I just shrug

"I don't know, it's just such a beautiful movie with a beautiful message and I just love it so much," I tell him

"Well my favorite movie is Dunkirk," he says and I get surprised he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would like that kind of movies

"Dunkirk?" I ask surprised and he nods "why?"

"I don't know, I just like it a lot," he says "plus Alex is so hot, you kind of look like him actually," he says and I feel myself blushing

"No I don't, and I'm not hot," I say and then I realize something, why is he saying all this stuff like that a guy is hot, maybe he's like the girls who can actually recognize and say out loud when another girl is really cute? No I don't think so, and then it comes to my mind that the other day that I looked him on the internet I may have looked to see if he was single but he is dating this girl names, Eleanor, she is really pretty and she seems like a good person but I can't judge someone by just looking at her pictures

"Yes you are really hot," he says and suddenly I decide to ask him something

"Louis, can I ask you something?" I start to say and he nods "are you gay?" I ask and he just looks at me with a perplexed look 

"Uhmmmm... uhhh..." he stutters "yes I am, but please don't tell anyone, only my family, my managers, Zayn, Liam, Leila and Amira know," he says and I stay there without saying a word and without moving a muscle, he is gay and after about 5 seconds of being like this I react

"Don't worry I get it," I tell him "I live with that also," I confess "I'm gay and only my family, Niall and his family and Zayn and his family know and well now you," I tell him 

"Well now you are added to my list too," he says and we both laugh and then Eleanor comes to my mind

"I have to confess something," I say and he just looks at me "the other day I might've looked for you on the internet, just to know who you were because I had no idea and I saw that you have a girlfriend, Eleanor, what with her?" I ask

"She is just a beard because my managers thought that it would be weird if I didn't date anyone but we are nothing more than really good friends, she's the only other one that knows I'm gay," he says and I start to get everything "what about you? Doesn't anyone suspect anything?" he asks and I shake my head

"They all see me as the stereotypical popular dude who is just a fuckboy so nobody expects me to have a girlfriend," I say and he just nods

"Well I guess we have another thing in common," he says "wait you said Zayn knows right?" he asks and I nod 

"Yes he is one of the first people I told," I say 

"I know why he was so eager to introduce us," he says and I think we are both thinking the same thing

"He wants us to be a couple," we say at the same time


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I even bother to put this anymore

"Oh god," he says "Zayn is always trying to find me a boyfriend because he thinks I'm really lonely" all I can do is smile right now because Zayn wants us to be a couple "why are you smiling so much?" he asks suddenly looking at me with a smile

"I'm just smiling because of Zayn" I start to say "he is trying to play matchmaker and I don't know I find it funny and that's why I'm smiling," I say and it's a complete lie

"Well it is funny," he says and we both start laughing 

"Well I need to get back home," I say checking at the clock "but today was really fun, we should do it another time"

"Yes 100%," he says and gets up "I'll go with you to the door," he says as he takes my hand and leads me towards the door, then he opened the door

"Wait," I say I need to find out something "about what Zayn did, what do you think?" I ask him and he stays there standing still and quiet

"Uhmm... I don't know... uhhhh... what do you think?" and I stay quiet now because I don't know what to tell him and then suddenly I hear the door close and then I feel his lips against mine. It's a strong, determined kiss and I can't get enough of him I push him towards the wall and I kiss him roughly. We go to the couch and kiss more and we keep kissing until we are out of breath. We stay laying in the couch for 10 minutes just breathing and hugging 

"Uhmm... so... so that was uhhhh..." I start to say but I can't manage to say a word because I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now

"Yeah" he just says, neither of us can say anything and we just lay there saying nothing until we hear someone knocking the door, we both jump and I check through the whole on the door who it is, shit shit shit shit shit

"Shit shit shit," I say under my breath and Louis just comes running to me

"What happened?" he asks me on my neck "who is it?" and I just stand there so he checks and returns with a confused face "I've never seen that guy in my life," he says on my neck hugging me from behind 

"It's... it's the freshman I told you I saw earlier" I say and I'm so confused 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Louis says taking the words out of my mouth 

"I have no idea but he can't see me in here," I whisper when we hear another knock on the door "go open the door and I'll go hide," I say breaking away from his hug as much as I don't want to, I walk to the bathroom and close the door trying to hear what they are saying

********

**Louis' POV**

I open the door when Harry closes the bathroom door and look at the guy standing there, he's handsome but not as handsome as Harry. Harry is the hottest guy I've ever seen, plus he is so funny and so caring and oh god such a good kisser. 

"Who are you?" I ask the boy

"Omg you are Louis Tomlinson," he says as he looks at me

"Who. Are. You?" I repeat but more impatient this time 

"Uhm my name is uhh James," he says and I just look at him like he is a weird bug

"What are you doing here?" I ask him because this is probably one of the weirdest shit I've experienced ever

"I don't know I just kind of looked for you all over the hotel," he says what the fuck?!

"What the fuck?!" I scream "fucking stalker, get out of here or I'll call security," I say and try to shut the door but he puts his foot "dude what the fuck? I'm really going to call security" I say

"Yes but I need to ask you something," he says

"No, you can't ask me anything," I tell him, normally I'm really polite with my fans but when they are stalkers I get really angry

"I'll tell everyone you were rude to me," he said and I just look at him with a perplexed expression 

"I'm being rude to you because you are a fucking stalker and I'll really call security if you don't go in 3 seconds," I say and try to shut the door again but he puts his foot again so I take my hotel phone and call to the lobby "hi, this is Louis Tomlinson calling from room 128 and there is this weird guy who is at my door and I already told him to go but he keeps standing there, can you send security?" I say and turn to look at the door but the boy is still there 

"Sure, security will be there in about a minute" I hear the woman say over the phone

"Okay thank you," I say and go back to the door "if you don't go away security will take you in one minute," I tell him 

"That's the time I need," he says "I have been looking for you because I need to ask you something" 

"I already told you, you can't ask me anything," I say 

"Just listen to me," he says and before I can try to close the door again he is already speaking again "do you know Leila Horan? Or Niall Horan? Or Amira Roberts" he asks and I just look at him standing there "or Harry Styles?" he asks and that's when I react

"Who the fuck are those people?" I asked pretending not to know them 

"Well Amira is Liam's girlfriend, Leila is Amira's best friend, Niall is Leila's brother and Harry is Niall's best friend," he says 

"Why should I care?" I ask because I'm thinking that if I didn't know them why would I care?

"Because I don't know, today all these rumors started that they knew you and I just wanted to make sure you didn't know them even though Harry yelled at us today two times telling us that they didn't know you" he sais and I try not to sound like I already knew all this because Harry told me

"I repeat why should I care?" I ask him again "and I already told you that you need to go so go," I say and try to close the door and just in time I see security come down the hall "here he is, please take him away he says he looked for me all around the hotel and he doesn't want to go" I yell at security and they come and they ask him to go but he still denies so they have to carry him away and I close the door

"Harry you can come out now," I say and he opens the door and comes out of the bathroom 

"What happened?" he asks and I tell him everything, while I tell him all that happened he just sits there looking at me with those beautiful mesmerizing green eyes of his and it is hard to concentrate when I look at him

"So that asshole didn't believe me?" he says

"Yes but please don't say anything to him," I tell Harry "especially because if you say something to him he will know I told you and everything will be ruined" 

"Ok," he says "but only because everything will be ruined, if not I would literally punch him," he says and I give him a warning look

"Will you not punch him if I kiss you?" I ask risking everything

"Hmmm maybe," he says "why don't we try?" and as soon as he says that I lean in and kiss him again

"Do you think you could stay the night?" I ask him when we end our kiss

"Let me talk to my mum and tell her but I'm pretty sure she'll say yes," he says and I smile, the widest smile I've ever did

"Ok," I say giving him another kiss, this time a quick soft one and he stands up and takes his phone out to call his mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy chapter, I know but I didn't have a lot of inspiration, at least they finally kissed


	8. Eight

My mum said that I could stay but with one condition, that we sleep in separate beds when she said that I laughed so hard she also said that she wanted proof. I tell Louis and he calls room service so that they can make the sofa bed when they are done we take a picture and send it to my mum and she says that she wants to see me on the sofa bed ready to go to sleep

"So I guess we really won't be sleeping in the same bed," Louis says and I catch my breath since we kissed the first time we have been more relaxed and open but I still get this weird feeling every time he says something like that 

"I guess," I tell him "but at least can I get a hug and a good night kiss?" I ask giving him puppy eyes, I'm telling you we have been more open but still, it's weird

"Ok, but it's too early to sleep," he says "maybe we can watch another movie?"

"Ok," I say "what movie?"

"Dunkirk," he says really excited, "I told you we would see it" 

"Ok, but only if we see it on your room because I'm cold as fuck and this covers won't cover me shit," I say and then realize I will be sleeping with them 

"If you want to you can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the sofa bed," he says and I won't let him do that

"No, absolutely not," I tell him "you are sleeping in your bed and I will sleep on the sofa," I declare "but please let's watch Dunkirk in your bed," I plead and take his hand leading him to the bedroom

He looks for the movie on Netflix and he doesn't take long to find it because he has it on the list of his favorites, of course, he has that. We watch the movie, well more like he watches the movie and I just watch him watch the movie, how his face changes in each scene how he gets excited and sad even though I know he has seen it a thousand times because all he does while watching the movie is exactly what I do when I watch The Notebook and I've seen that movie at least a million times. When the movie ends it's 10 o'clock and I'm hungry so we order a pizza and just lay there eating and talking and laughing, it's so easy to talk to him. When we finish our pizza I don't have a toothbrush so I need to go to the store on the first floor of the hotel and buy one after I buy it I come back to the room and brush my teeth and then head to Louis, he has taken his clothes off and is only on his boxers sitting on the edge of the bed texting someone

"Who are you texting?" I ask him and I don't know how I manage to talk because I'm a bit too distracted by his naked chest

"Oh no one, just Zayn," he says and I see how he is smiling a lot so I guess it is Zayn and I just go with it

"Ok..." I say in a tone that will make him know that he seems weird "anyways I need to go to sleep because I have school tomorrow and I also need to go pick Amira and Niall and Leila," I say walking towards my assigned bed 

"Wait, wasn't I going to give you a goodnight kiss?" he asks and my heart skips a bit, I didn't expect him to really do it but I guess I won't complain

"But you have to tuck me in," I say with a playful tone 

"Well let's go tuck you in," he says dragging me to the sofa. He opens the covers for me and taps the spot that I'll sleep in indicating me to lay there so I take off my clothes and go lay on the sofa, then he puts the covers over me, I notice that there are more covers I guess he ordered some while I went to buy my toothbrush, finally he plants a soft kiss on my lips and gets up

"Wait," I say remembering something "what am I going to wear tomorrow?"

"You can use something mine,"

"No offense Lou," I say "but you are really small I don't think it will fit me" 

"I'm not too small," he says defending himself "you're too big," he says pouting and I just laugh "but seriously I'll find something that might fit you, also Zayn and Liam left some of their clothes in here so maybe that will fit you," he says and I nod

"Ok, go to sleep" I instruct him

"Yes sir"

"Good night Lou," I say in a more soft tone

"Good night Haz," he says and goes to his bed. I take a selfie and send it to my mom, she replies with a smiley face and a good night and then before I know it I'm fast asleep 

The next morning I wake up to the alarm on my phone and when I open my eyes Louis is on the kitchen making some tea, it takes me some time to acknowledge where I am but I quickly remember everything

"Good morning Harold," Louis says from the kitchen "did you sleep well?"

"Uhm yes," I tell him "thanks for the extra covers, by the way, they really helped," I say as I get out of bed and go to the kitchen to grab one of the cups of tea "so I need to shower and I need clothes," I tell him 

"Yes clothes," he says as he goes to his wardrobe taking many clothes out of it "so this is some shit that Liam and Zayn left and yeah chose whatever you want and go shower," he says walking back to the kitchen "I went down to the buffet earlier and grabbed some fruit and croissants, I'll put them in a plate while you take a shower," he screams from the kitchen. I grab some black jeans and a white shirt that I see in there the jeans are lose so that will help and the shirt might be a little bit small but I'll cover it with a hoodie, I search for one and found an oversized grey hoodie, perfect. I take a quick shower and then get out, put my clothes on and go to the kitchen were Louis is sitting watching something on his phone waiting for me

"I'm done," I say and check the clock "oh shit I didn't calculate the time right," I say realizing it's getting late considering that I not only have to go for the Horans but also Amira "Louis it's getting late, I have to go but thanks so much for letting me stay, for the clothes and the croissant, I'll eat it on the car" 

"Do you really have to go?" he asks making puppy eyes and god he is so beautiful

"Yes sorry, but I promise that I'll come back tomorrow," I tell him

"Tomorrow?" he asks whining "why not today?" 

"Because I have to go home and I have to do homework and I have plans with Niall today," I tell him "why don't you make plans with Zayn and Liam?" I ask him and he just shakes his head slowly

"Because, first of all, they have plans with Amira and Leila, that's one thing I don't like when we come to London, they are always with them but I guess they should since they are always with me" he starts to say "and second I want to do something with you," he tells me and my heart stops beating, why does he have to be this beautiful?

"Well I promise you we'll do something tomorrow," I tell him "but today I can't"

"Ok," he says with a sad face, god he is good "well, see you tomorrow," he tells me as he guides me to the door "but can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" he asks and I just smile and give him a soft kiss then I grab my stuff and go to my car

First I go for Amira who lives the farthest from the school, she sent me her address yesterday and I planned who I was going for first, when I arrive she is ready at the door waiting for me, that is something I never experience because Niall is never ready. Then we go to the Horan's house and as usual, I get out of the car, I tell Amira to get out of the car too unless she wants to be about 5-10 minutes alone waiting for us in the car so she gets down. I knock the door and Leila opens it, we walk in and I go straight to the kitchen grabbing a banana, even though I ate my croissant on my way to Amira's I am still hungry, I take out my phone and scroll through Instagram while I eat my banana. Ten minutes later Niall is ready and we are all on the car going to school. We arrive and it's the same routine as always, everything is back to normal, thank god, and when I see that James guy it takes all of my energy not to punch him in the face

"Hey dude" I hear Ed say from across the hall "you heard what happened yesterday with that freshman guy who told you everything on practice?" he asks and I pray to god that it's not what happened yesterday at the hotel but of course my prayers were not listened

"No," I say in a flat tone

"Well the little dude went to the hotel where Louis Tomlinson is staying and looked for him everywhere when he found his room apparently he wanted to ask Louis if he knew you guys even though you denied it two times yesterday and Louis ended up calling security and they had to escort him out of the hotel," he tells me the story that Louis told me yesterday, the only difference is that the version Louis told me was more detailed "and now he can't go into the hotel for 6 months," he says and that part I did not know

"Oh shit," I say "well I guess that's what happens when you don't believe me," I tell him "got to go to my locker," I say and grab Niall's arm 

"Dude is that for real? Did Louis tell you anything?" Niall asks me

"Dude I was hiding in the bathroom while all that was happening," I say in a whisper 

"You were what?!" Niall screams whispers 

"Yeah, we were hanging out and then that little shit appeared," I tell Niall

"Hey, by the way, since when do you have that hoodie and those jeans?" Niall asks me

"They are not mine" I start to tell him "they belong to Zayn and Liam, I'm not sure what belongs to who" 

"Why do you have their clothes," Niall asks very confused

"Because maybe, and just maybe I might've slept on Louis' room," I tell him "but don't worry we didn't sleep in the same bed"

"You what?!" he asks me for the second time in the last minute

"Yes, it's not a big deal," I tell him "it was getting late and he said that I could stay so that I didn't have to drive that late in the night," I say to him which is a total lie

"Well you should've told me sooner," he says and I'm about to respond when I see James come near us and I take the chance to tell him something

"So I heard you were stalking Louis yesterday huh?" I tell him grabbing his arm as he goes beside us "well you better watch your back because I'm telling you that you do not want to be on my bad list" I say "I'm like Santa Claus, everybody wants to be on my good list but when you do something that I don't like, such as not believing in me, well I guess you are on the bad list, so watch your back" I say releasing his arm and going back to speak with Niall

"We have to be more careful," Niall tells me and I nod 

"Yes we do," I tell him "but right now we need to act casual as if nothing is happening," I say and close my locker "oh and I have to tell you something else," I say remembering that I haven't told Niall yet that I kissed Louis "but later in my house," I say and walk towards our classroom just as the bell rings, this is going to be a long long day


	9. Nine

The first periods pass really slowly, each class getting more boring than the other and when it's lunchtime I'm so glad because it feels like it has been 10 hours of classes. Niall and I walk towards the cafeteria and buy our lunch, we go to our usual table and when I turn around to the freshman table Amira and Leila are not there which is weird because they go to lunch 10 minutes before us and they are always there sitting. I hit softly Niall's arm and indicate him with my head to look towards the table and he notices the same thing as me but then I notice something else

"Niall," I start to tell him but it looks like he saw the same thing as me

"James is not in the table either," he says and we stand up in half a second. We go out of the cafeteria and look for them everywhere, we go to their lockers, to their classroom, we even get a girl to check in the bathroom but they are not there. When we were about to give up I think of somewhere else

"Niall, I know where they are," I tell him and we both start running towards the football field and there they are, James, cornering them on the bleachers and I look at their faces but I don't see anything because James is covering them. Niall and I look at each other and run towards the place where they are 

"HEY," I scream "LEAVE THEM FUCKING ALONE," I say as we get to them and I grab the back of James' shirt while Niall goes to check on the girls "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I ask him while I take him down the bleachers and towards the field

"No... nothing," he says looking at my eyes, he can't speak because he is too afraid, good

"No... nothing," I say imitating him "I will repeat it one more time, what the fuck where you doing?" I ask him throwing him into the grass

"I was... I was just," he starts to say but I get impatient

"You know what, I'll just ask the girls and we'll go to the principal's office and well we'll see what happens to you," I start to say as I get closer to him "now don't you ever dare to go near them again," I say and pick him up "now you better run if you don't want my fist in your face in about 5 seconds," I say and he starts running "and by the way, your football career, well I'll just advice you to look for something else that interests you," I yell at him as he runs out of the field and as soon as he is out of sight I run towards the girls "what happened?" I ask them as I come closer to them and I'm disappointed he had a real future in this field but I guess when you treat people like that well, you don't have future anywhere

"Tell him," Niall tells Leila 

"We were on our way to the cafeteria and he just cornered us and grabbed us from the arm," Leila starts to say "and dragged us here, he was trying to say something to us for about 5 minutes and then he dragged us up to the bleachers, he started to say something and cornered us until you guys came," she says

"What was he telling you?" I ask them and this time Amira responds

"He said that he didn't believe shit of what any of you guys said or what Louis said," Amiraa tells me and I feel my blood start to boil "and then he said that we were going to tell him the truth because he was going to make us," Amira said and shivered and Niall and I exchanged a look both saying with our eyes that we are going to kill that guy

"WHAT?!" Niall screams "I will kill that guy" 

"Anyways what is his obsession with Louis?" I ask them and we all shrug

"Please don't do anything to him," Leila says and we all look at her like asking what was going on with her

"Why?" Niall asks her sister more calmly

"He is already very afraid of Harry," Leila says looking at me "and he might be a psyco but he is still a 16-year-old guy with feelings" 

"Well I already told him to forget about his football career here forever," I say and Niall nods

"Ok," Amira tells us "that is punishment enough"

"No, we are going to the principal's office and telling him everything," I say " and that guy will forget about everything that he ever dreamed of doing in this school" 

"Ok, but please please please don't tell Zayn or Liam," Leila says

"Why not?" Niall asks her and I feel like I understand her because even though she hasn't said anything I already know what she is going to say

"Because," Leila starts "they are going to get too worried and then they are going to go after the poor guy, and we don't want them to," Leila says and I understand her completely

"Ok, we will not tell them anything," I start to say "but we are going to the principal's office this second," I tell them, and we all nod. We head towards the principal's office and there is his sweet secretary, she is a woman in her late 50s and stuck in the 80s which I kind of like about her but it also gives her a funny look

After 30 minutes talking to the principal we go out, James' punishment will be no more playing on the football team for about 4 seasons, and detention for the rest of the year, he will also call his parents and they will get a therapist for him. We are walking to our lockers to take out our books and go to our final classes of the day but all I can think about all the time is why that guy is so obsessed with Louis, it's very creepy. It feels like 10 hours later that the bell rings indicating that school is over, for some reason today there are no after sports on the school so we go directly to my house, well we first go to the hotel and we live Amira and Leila on the lobby where Zayn and Liam are already waiting for them and then Niall and I go to my house

"You told me this morning you needed to tell me something," Niall says as we get down from my car and I take my keys out, was it really this morning? It feels like days ago

"Oh yes," I tell him as I open the door to my house "I forgot about that," I say of course meaning that I told him that I needed to tell him something, I will never forget my kiss with Louis

"Well, you know that I stayed with Louis last night?" I ask him and he nods "well let's say we kind of, might of have kissed" 

"You what?!" Niall says as he grabs an apple from my kitchen "are you serious?" he asks me and I nod

"It was really unexpected," I tell him remembering every single second of the kiss "but it was so magical," I say as we go up to my room

"Awww, I'm so happy you found someone," Niall tells me "but it was only once right?" I look down and shake my head lightly

"Uhm no," I whisper as we enter my room

"How many times?" Niall asks me and I try to count them

"Let's just say more than once," I tell him and he looks at me with a shocked expression 

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES," he screams "you little man-whore," he says laughing

"Hey, he kissed me," I start to say "and yes I didn't back out, and well the other kisses weren't as passionate as the first one, they where just little kisses because now we were in confidence and they were occasional kisses"

"Well I'm happy for you," he says hugging me "well we didn't come here to talk about boys and your love life, we came here to do homework," he says and grabs his backpack 

We spend the rest of the day doing homework and then we go downstairs to watch a movie with my family. When the movie ends it's around 10:00 o'clock so I suggest Niall to stay over and he accepts. He takes his phone out and texts his mum that he is staying here, he stays so much here as I stay at his house so we each have like our little closet in each other's houses. We go to my room and put another movie because we are not tired and tomorrow is Friday, it's one of the only Friday's we don't have a game so we don't have to be well-rested. The movie ends at around 12 and I remember that I haven't taken a shower yet, Niall is already asleep in the extra bed we have just for him so I get out of my bed and take a quick shower. When I go back to my bed I was going to grab my phone and text Louis but my eyes were too heavy so I just put a good night and drifted off to sleep.

Friday morning my alarm sounds and I get up quickly because whenever Niall is over I need to rush to the shower, get ready in like two seconds and go make breakfast for him because he will take his sweet time getting ready. I take a shower and put my black sweatpants on, a white shirt and I take my black beanie and put it on. I go wake up Niall and then go downstairs to make breakfast. I just grab some toast and put avocado and make some eggs, which I put aside for Niall because I know he hates them combined, and for me, I put on top of the avocado. I yell for Niall to come down to have breakfast, god he is like my son whenever he comes, and when he comes down we eat in silence. My mum comes down and greets us followed my Rob and lastly Gemma who just takes an apple and goes to work. While we are eating I text Leila and Amira and tell them to be ready outside of their houses already because we are late and Niall took his sweet time, as usual, getting ready and eating breakfast, fortunately, Amira stayed at Leila's last night so I just have to go to Niall's house for both of them. When we finish breakfast we go to wash our teeth and garb our backpacks, we say goodbye to my mum and Rob and go to my car. 

After we arrive for the girls we go to school and arrive 5 minutes before the bell rings, just in time. We all go our separate ways but before we check to see if James is here, nowhere to be seen, thank god, so we go to our lockers and classes like we normally would. Lunch arrives fast, thank god, and we go to our usual table with our usual food

"Hey want to go to my house after school?" Niall asks and I was about to agree when I remembered I had plans with Louis

"Sorry, I can't," I tell him and he gives me a confused look "I have plans with a friend," I tell him emphasizing the word friend so that he would get that it's with Louis but he is still confused "never mind," I tell him and take my phone out to text him that I have plans with Louis when he gets the message he gives an understanding look and turns to talk to someone else while I talk with some people from the Junior table. Lunch goes by really quick and we go to our last classes, which thank god go fast, and after that, since we have no game we can go to our houses

"Niall do you want me to drop you off?" I ask him

"No, I'm going with Anna," he tells me, I had forgotten about her "but could you please drop off Leila and Amira where we leave them always?" he asks 

"Yes, sure," I tell him, "I told my friend to meet me there so that it was easier," I lie but well I am actually going to meet my friend there, on his hotel 

"Ok," he says as he walks towards Anna "have fun, but not too much fun," he whispers that last part so that nobody could hear and I blush. After I leave Niall I go look for Leila and Amira and I found them really fast because they are on their lockers with their friends 

"Girls," I yell at them and all their friends just turn around to see me, I never really notice them, for obvious reasons, but I can always see how they always check me out and whisper between one another "I'm going and I will drop you guys off where I always do," I tell them and they nod and come towards me saying goodbye to all of their friends 

"That girls are crazy for you," Amira says laughing and we laugh with her

"Well too bad they are not my type," I say as we arrive at my car and we laugh more "so girls what are you doing today with Zayn and Liam?" I ask them as I turn on the car 

"We are just going to the movies and then we are going back to the hotel and have dinner with them and Louis," Leila says and I smile

"Well, I guess you will have dinner with me too," I tell them and they look at me very confused "I have plans with Louis today and he said that we would have dinner together and I guess that means that we will all have dinner together," I say and they smile

"Oh that's cool," Amira says 

"I didn't know you two where such good friends now," Leila says and I blush

"Yeah well, we've talked," I say and blush even more while they laugh

"Omg, you like him," Leila says, how do girls detect that so easily, I don't get it

"No," I respond trying to sound convincing but fail miserably 

"You are a terrible liar," Amira tells me

"Hey give me a break," I complain "I've managed to keep my secret a secret for many years now," I tell them and they both laugh 

"Well we are sorry," they say at the same time, those girls get kind of creepy sometimes. The rest of the way is them talking about some singer that I've never heard about and how they are so excited to go to their concert. When we arrive at the hotel we go to the parking lot and then directly to Louis' room. When we arrive at the door I knock and a shirtless Zayn greets us

"Uhmm save that for your girlfriend please," I say and he just laughs and hugs Leila while giving her a kiss on the top of the head, then he greets Amira and finally me. Then we get in and we are greeted by a shirtless Liam

"I repeat save that for your girlfriend please," I tell Liam and now he laughs and hugs Amira, then greets Leila and finally me. Suddenly Louis shows up shirtless as well but this time I don't say anything

"Save that for your boyfriend," Leila and Amira say at the same time laughing and Louis and I just blush

"Well you guys have an appointment at the movies so bye," Louis says giving the guys their shirts and pushing them out of the room, then he shuts the door "hey beautiful," he tells me and I blush even more, I don't think there is a way that I could blush even more 

"Why where you guys shirtless?" I ask him because it's not every day you found three men shirtless in a room

"We kind of just woke up like 10 minutes ago," Louis says and I give him a shocked look

"What?!" I say "I already had breakfast, went to school, had lunch, finished school, had a 10-minute drive from the school to here" 

"Well yeah but we stayed up until 4 A.M last night," he says

"What you had a slumber party?" I ask teasing him 

"Haha very funny," he says "no we stayed up watching soccer and then we put on like 3 movies until we saw what time it was," he says and I laugh

"You are really a lost cause," I tell him "well what do you want to do?" I ask him

"First of all, this," he says and pushes his lips against mine, we kiss roughly and there is so much passion. When we pull apart because we are both out of breath we look at each other and then he says "and now I don't know," so I just lock our lips again and we kiss roughly again. We both run out of breath again and then I remember I hadn't told him about what happened with James yesterday

"Now I have to tell you something," I say and go sit at the couch, he comes right behind me and sits next to me "remember that James guy from the other day?" I ask him and he just nods and rolls his eyes "well something happened yesterday, I just need you to stay quiet and promise me for your life that you won't tell Zayn or Liam"

"I promise fo my life I won't tell Zayn or Liam," he says with one hand on his heart and the other one on the air. I start to tell him everything with so much detail, and all the time he looks at me with no expression when I'm finished he just drops his jaw

"What the fuck is wrong with that dude," he says "he has like an obsession with me and it's too unhealthy like I get when the girls like getting too excited and shit but like they never get to that lengths," he says and I laugh because practically living with Leila and living with my sister I get what he means by unhealthy obsession but not at that lengths

"Yeah I know," I tell him" when Leila was smaller she had this obsession so big for 5 seconds of summer and it was an unhealthy obsession but not like going to look for them everywhere even to their hotel rooms," I say and he laughs

"Is she still obsessed with them?" Louis asks and I nod

"So much, she has learned to control it but god if you saw her as I see her," I say remembering all the times she has cried, screamed, had anxiety attacks she even fainted once 

"When is her birthday?" he asks me and I start to count 

"January 20th," I say and start to count the days "omg, it's next weekend," I say realizing it

"Perfect time," Louis says and I look at him very confused "I used to work with this management called Modest! They treated me like trash but that's another story, the point is that they worked with them too and we were really good friends, they even opened for me in a couple of shows" he says and I think I start to get it

"Do you think they will make it?" I ask him and he starts thinking

"Actually I was supposed to go next weekend to L.A to record something with them but I could just tell them to come," he says and I'm surprised how perfect this is

"She will literally freak out," I say "she might even faint," I say laughing remembering that time "let me call Niall and tell him while you call Zayn," I tell him grabbing my phone out and calling Niall

"Hey, Niall," I say as he responds "you know how we had no idea what to get Leila for her birthday?"

"Yes," he says

"Well Louis and I have the perfect present," I say "and it will be from Louis, Zayn, you, I think Liam and me" 

"Tell me," he says and I start to talk


	10. Ten

**Leila's POV**

Zayn, Leila, Amira, and I are going to the movie theatre to see a random movie we found on the internet. It's a Chinese movie that we know we will not understand a word but we will still fo it because it's something that we like to do. Every time we go to the movies we chose a random movie, that we know we will laugh at and we will not understand, or just a movie that's for little kids. I'm in the back of the car with Zayn while Liam and Amira are in the front and Liam is driving. I look at Zayn and wonder how could he ever fall for me, how could he ever notice me because I see him and he looks like a god

_I've always liked Zayn, he has always been a really good person and he would always make me laugh. I have known him since I was born just like Harry, he is 5 years older than me and the first years he was always there but the years past and he mostly had plans or something to do so I've never seen him as my big brother like Harry. After he started touring with Louis he was never here and we never knew why until one day he came as a surprise and he told us why he had been missing. After that day he started coming more because Louis started with his second album and he was recording it in London so he was here a lot again. When I turned 16 he came and surprise me and he started to show up more the next months. I started to like him a lot about September of last year and when I thought I had no chance with him on Christmas dinner last year with that group of friends he decided to ask me to be her girlfriend. On new year's he invited Liam to the party we were going to and I invited Amira. They met there and after like 10 dates in like 10 days Liam asked her to be his girlfriend_

We are about 5 minutes away from the movie theatre when Zayn receives a call

"Hi. Yes. Ok. Yes. Yes. That's great. Yep, I remember. Ok. Oh my god yes. Ok, bye" he says and I look at him confused and I look at him with a questioning look and he just shakes his head and hugs me with a big smile on his face

**Zayn's POV**

I'm in the car with Leila and I'm looking at her, she is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She is always asking me how could I ever fall for him and I always answer her the same thing 'because look at you, you are the most beautiful, kind, and caring person I've ever met". I'm thinking about this when I receive a call from Louis and I answer quickly because maybe something happened 

"Hi," I say

"Zayn are you with Leila?" he asks and I turn to look at her 

"Yes" 

"Just answer with a simple yes, no, ok and things like that," he says and I'm confused

"Ok," I say, I decide to play along

"You know that Leila's birthday is next week" and I roll my eyes of course I know

"Yes" 

"Ok, well you know that you hadn't thought of any gift yet," he says and I close my eyes, I'm well aware of that, it's practically all that I've been thinking the last week

"Yes"

"Well Harry and I thought of a gift from Liam, Niall, Harry, you and me," he says and I smile

"That's great"

"Yes it is" he answers me "you remember that I am really good friends with the guys from 5 seconds of summer," he tells me

"Yep, I remember"

"So Harry told me about how much Leila loves them," he tells me and I think I'm getting it

"Ok"

"Well next weekend, on Amira's birthday, I was supposed to go to L.A to record a song with them," he says "but Harry and I were thinking and I could move the appointment to here in London, and that would be her birthday present, she will meet them" 

"Oh my god yes," I say almost screaming, she will literally die or at least faint because I don't want her to die, I love her too much

"Well I have to go make some calls so I'll tell you more later," he says

"Ok, bye," I respond and end the call. Leila gives me a questioning look and I just shake my head and hug her, this will be the best birthday present ever

**Louis' POV**

As soon as I end the call with Zayn I call my Luke because he is the one that I am more friend with

"Hey Luke," I say when he answers

"Hey, Louis, what's up?" he asks me with his Australian accent, I have always love that accent

"You know that we are supposed to record the song next week on L.A," I tell him

"Yes"

"Well something came up, do you think we could move it here to London?" I ask him

"I don't know, I have to talk to the boys and management" he starts to say

"I'll pay the airplane tickets and the hotel," I say pleading

"It's not about the money Louis," he says

"Please, it's for a friend, she turns 16 and she is a really big fan of yours," I say

"Louis, let me talk to the boys and I'll tell you," he says

"Ok, but please, make everything in your power to come," I plead 

"I promise," he says "bye Louis"

"Bye Luke," I say and hang up

**Niall's POV**

When Harry called me I was with eating with Anna in McDonald's, we decided we would just eat here and have a chill night at y house, watch some movies, maybe have a make-out sesh, just a chill day. As soon as I saw that he was calling me I excused myself and answered immediately because he was with Leila and what if something happened to her?

"Hey Niall" I hear him say as soon as I answer "you know how we had no idea what to get Leila for her birthday?" he asks and suddenly I can breathe again I really thought something happened to her

"Yes," I say

"Well Louis and I have the perfect present," he says "and it will be from Louis, Zayn, you, I think Liam and me"

"Tell me," I say

"Well you know how Leila is crazy for 5 seconds of summer?" he asks

"Yes, I live with it every single day of my life," I say, oh god that girl needs a therapist 

"Well it turns out Louis knows them and they are very good friends," he says and my heart drops, is he seriously thinking about this "so Louis and I talked and he came up with the idea to call them and maybe they'll come for her birthday," he says 

"Oh my god, that's amazing," I say already excited 

"Yes, I know and he is actually talking to one of them right now, I don't know who," he says and I get more excited

"Dude that is amazing," I say "just don't tell Amira because she is awful at keeping secrets" I advise him remembering that one time that I had a huge surprise for my sister, and Amira found out and well let's just say it didn't turn out to be a surprise

"Ok, I'll tell Louis and Zayn," he says 

"Ok, well I gotta go back to Anna because I left her eating alone," I say looking at her on the table

"Oh sure," he says "have fun, bye"

"Bye," I say and hang up

**Harry's POV**

When I hang up with Niall I look at Louis and he is on the phone with a worried look, I give him a questioning look and he just shakes his head lightly and then hangs up

"Why that face?" I ask

"I was talking to Luke and he said that he would talk with the boys but he is not sure," and now I'm worried "but don't worry everything I know everything will be alright," he says as he slides his arms around my waist and rests his face on my torso

"Oh and Niall said to not tell Amira because she doesn't know how to keep a secret," I say and he takes out his phone to text Zayn quick, then he puts his phone on the table and looks up at me

"What do you want to do?" he asks and I shrug

"I don't know"

"Well why don't we go downstairs and play some soccer?" he asks and I laugh

"You really have a big obsession with soccer," I say still laughing "but just because it's you, 30 minutes ok?"

"Ok mum," he says in a mocking tone

"Well put a shirt on and let's go," I say throwing his shirt on his face and I laugh 

We go down to the field and play for about 30 minutes, then we go back upstairs and Louis takes a bath because he says he is 'bloody sweaty and woke up like 1 hour ago'. While he takes a bath I ask Niall what will he do tonight and he answers me telling me he will have a movie night with Anna and I have an idea

"Louis" I scream through the door

"What?" I kind of hear him answer over the running water

"We are eating later with Zayn, Leila, Liam, and Amira right?" I scream so that he can hear me 

"Yes" he screams back

"Can I invite Niall and Anna?" I ask hesitantly

"Of course love," he says and I'm so grateful that he can't see me because my cheeks turn red as tomatoes and I forget how to breathe. When I pull myself together I grab my phone and text Niall to ask him, he said that he would talk to Anna and tell me. When I was about to put my phone away I hear the water stop and Louis goes out of the bathroom dripping water all over the place with a towel in his waist and I decide to steal a quick picture because he looks so hot. When I see the picture I fall for him even more, if that's possible, he looks so perfect just standing there, his eyes look so blue, his hair is hanging and his bare chest is pure perfection. Then, I receive a message that interrupts my thoughts, it's from Niall, and it says that they will come but they won't stay much and I just reply with a smiley face

"Niall says they are coming but that they won't stay much," I tell Louis and he smiles

"Ok," he says "hey wanna stay over?" he asks and that question grabs me really unprepared

"Uhh yes, I'll ask my mum and I can ask Niall to bring some clothes from his house," I say and he looks at me confused "we stay at each others house that much that he practically has another closet on my house and I have another closet on his house," I say and he gives me knowing look

"Oh ok," Louis says deep in thought "what do you say we watch a movie while it's time to go down," he tells me while he puts some sweatpants on. When he finished dressing and kind of drying his hair he comes and lays on the bed, he pats the spot next to him indicating me to go lay there and I rest my head on his chest

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask him as he plays with my curls

"Whatever you want," he tells me still playing with my hair

"I know what movie I want to watch but you are going to laugh at me," I say, I love chick flicks

"I'm not going to laugh," he says resting his chin on my head

"Love Actually," I say hiding on his chest

"Ok, let's see Love Actually," he says giving me a sweet kiss on the top of my head and grabbing the remote to search for the movie. This boy is going to kill me


	11. Eleven

**Louis' POV**

It's Wednesday again, I came back from Doncaster yesterday, I really missed mY family, my mum, my 5 sisters and my only brother. My family is very united and even though my mum is no longer with Mark I still consider him my father. I missed Lottie a lot, I hadn't talked to Fizz in forever, Daisy and Phoebe have matured so much but they still have that kind soul that they've always had and Ernest and Doris god they are so big. I love being part of a big family and I hadn't realized how much I missed them, I need to come more and visit them. I'm deep in thought thinking about all that we did this past few days and how I was so happy with my family when my phone rings, I check to see who it is because right now I have a free day and I will only answer if it's my manager, Luke or one of the 5sos boys, Niall, Liam, Zayn and of course Harry, well and my family obviously. I check to see who it is and it's Harry so I answer in less than a second

"Harry, what's up?" I ask him, we talked quite a bit this past few days but not that much because I was with my family 

"I was just checking in before I pick up the girls and Niall," he says nobody knows about the surprise except for Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry and me 

"He hasn't called yet," I tell him disappointed, I really was hoping they would come "Harry, I don't know if they'll come"

"Don't worry," he says with that beautiful voice of his "they will, no one can resist you," he says, and thank god he can't see me because I blush like crazy, god the things that boy makes me do. I've been a celebrity for years and I have learned to control those things but that boy just gets to me and I can't control it

"Well, I'll tell you if they call me," I tell "now put your eyes on the road and just text me when you get to school," I say

"Yes mum," he tells me mocking me, it's something we do a lot, and I laugh

"Bye Hazz," I say and wait for his answer before I hang up

"Bye Lou," he says and I hang up, god that voice 

I go take a shower and then just go to my bed and watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians, I watch the show a lot, Kendall is a very good friend of mine because they wanted her as my beard but she refused and we are very good friends. I always watch this show whenever I have nothing to do because I laugh whenever they start to fight for some stupid reason so practically every single minute of the program. I'm watching the second episode of the day when I receive a call, I check to see who it is and it's Calum so I answer in about half a second

"Calum" 

"Hey Louis," he says "so Luke talked to us" I hold my breath because I'm afraid that they will say no

"And?" I ask expectantly

"Well I just wanted to say that" he takes a long pause "we are going to go to London, we arrive tomorrow," he says and I stand up from my bed with a jump

"Are you serious?" I say laughing and so excited

"Hell, yes," he says "you know we would do anything for you and our fans and we love London, so yes," I start to jump like a little girl on Christmas morning

"That is amazing thank you so much lad," I say "you have no idea how much I want to hug you guys right now" I laugh and he laughs

"Well tomorrow you can do that," he says

"Oh at what time are you arriving?" I ask 

"The plane lands at about 3 PM," he says "are you okay with us going straight to see you?" he asks 

"Sure, why don't you stay in the same hotel I am staying?" I ask them

"We are actually staying there," he says and I smile

"God guys I'm so excited to see you," I say "oh wait about what time would you be arriving at the hotel?" I ask remembering that the guys get out of school at 4:30 PM and they get here normally at 5 or something like that

"Uhm around 4 maybe?" he says 

"Oh, okay just be sure to go back to your room before 5," I say "because the girl arrives at around 5 and her birthday isn't until Saturday, we don't want her to know that you guys are here" 

"Ok, we'll just pas to say hello and then we'll go to our rooms, text any of us when she is gone," he says

"Ok," my mind is going at 1000 miles per hour "well I have to call Harry to tell him and then I'll call Zayn"

"I know who Zayn is but who is Harry?" he asks and I blush again like crazy

"He is..." I stay quiet for a few seconds trying to decipher how should I describe him "a friend maybe?" I say doubtful

"Oh my god Louis, you have a boyfriend?" he asks excitedly "not exactly my boyfriend, more like my friend who I like a lot and we kiss sometimes," I say and start to remember our kisses. When I look at myself in the mirror and I'm not Louis anymore, I'm a tomatoes

"Oh I'm so happy for you," Calum says and I smile even more if that is possible "I want to meet that boy when I'm there," he says and I nod but then remember he can't see me 

"Yes you can meet him tomorrow," I say "he brings the girls to the hotel and then they go out with Liam and Zayn and sometimes he stays here, I'll tell him to stay so that you can meet him," I tell them and check the clock

"Oh shit, his lunch is about to end so I need to call him right now," I say "Calum, thank you so much again and see you tomorrow, bye," I say and hang up, then go to my favorite contacts and call Harry, he doesn't answer immediately, I guess because he is with his friends or something but then I hear his voice

"Hi," he says and a lot of noise is on the background

**Harry's POV**

When Louis calls me I'm in the middle of a conversation with a guy from the football team called Jeff. We are talking about our game on Friday when I feel my phone vibrate, I check to see who it is and it's Louis, I have a debate between answering or not but I know he wouldn't call while I'm in school if it wasn't important so I answer right there in the middle of the cafeteria

"Hi," I say 

"Harry where are you?" he asks and I get worried

"Why?" I say "what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," he says and I can breathe again "it's just there is a lot of noise" 

"Oh yes, I'm on the cafeteria," I tell him so that he would know that I can't say his name or anything that could make people think I'm talking to him

"I just got a call from Calum," he says

"From who?" I have no idea who that is

"Calum, he is the bassist of 5 seconds of summer," he says and that's when I react

"Oh and? What did he say?" I ask very excitedly

"He said that they are coming, they get here tomorrow" as soon as he says that my eyes fly open 

"Oh my god" I pause I was bout to say Louis "Gemma that's amazing," I say and he understands 

"I know," he says and we stay quiet for a long time "well I don't want to keep you from eating or talking to people as much I'd love to keep talking to you, so bye and I'll call Zayn"

"Ok, bye, see you later on the house," I say and he hangs up. Niall turns around and gives me a questioning look 

"It was Gemma, she said that she got the call she had been expecting since Friday and that they said yes," I say and then turn to look at Leila 

"Oh, that's great," he says

"Yes we are very excited," I say and we both laugh, then I turn to talk with Jeff again

**Louis' POV**

When I hang up with Harry I look for Zayn's contact and call him

"Hey Zayn, are you with Liam," I ask as soon as he answers

"Yes, we are actually on our way to the hotel," he says and I smile

"Ok, well I have some very exciting news to share with you" 

"Ok, be there in five," he says

"Ok, bye" I hang up the phone and go sit at the couch waiting for them to get here, about 8 minutes later I hear someone knock the door and I open it, it's Zayn and Liam

"Hey guys," I say letting them in "I have some very exciting news to tell you"

"Well tell us," Liam says, he has always been so impatient. Liam has been my friend since we were like 2 years old, just like Niall and Harry, we've been best friends for 19 years and I'm so grateful to have him

"Well I got a call from Calum," they do know who Calum is, they know them in person thanks to me, not like Harry "and he said that they would come"

"Oh my god Leila is going to freak out," Zayn says jumping from the couch

"They arrive tomorrow so we have to keep them hiding for two days," I say and they nod

"Well I'm hungry, I haven't had breakfast," Liam says interrupting the moment "wanna go down and grab a bight?"

"Sure," I say grabbing my shoes and putting them on. We go down and have breakfast, we laugh all the time, god I love my friends so much

"So Louis" Zayn suddenly says "what is going on between you and Harry?" he asks 

"Oh don't you start, we figured out the other day your little trick," I say and he laughs 

"Well you two would look so good together," Zayn says and turns to look at Liam "wouldn't they?"

"Yes they would," Liam says and I glare at him

"No we wouldn't," I say and I know I don't mean that words for a second

"And you are falling for him so hard," Liam says

"No, I'm not," I tell them trying to sound convincing but fail miserably 

"We don't believe you for a second," Zayn says laughing "every time we mention him you blush so much you look like a tomato" when he says that I blush more

"See?" Liam says pointing at my face and laughing

"You know what?" I ask half angry half-joking "I'm going back to my room" I say and they laugh

"No, Louis we were just joking," Zayn says still laughing

"Well, why don't we pay this and go back upstairs to play Fifa?" I ask and they nod

"I call for a waitress and give them my room number, then I sign a paper and we go upstairs 

We play Fifa for I don't know how long but before I know it someone is knocking the door, I check the clock and it's 5 PM, I know who it is so I go open the door but before I open I decide to take my shirt off, I love seeing how Harry series to concentrate in my face but always fails miserably and ends up looking at my chest and my tattoos. I open the door and Harry is there with Niall, Leila, and Amira. The girls look at me with a weird face and laugh and then go in to say hi to their respective boyfriends. Then Niall looks at me up and down and laughs, then he goes in and sits next to the guys and there is just Harry and me standing there looking at each other

"Uhm come... come in," I say and move so that he can come in and we walk back to everyone

"Ohhh you have a Fifa," Niall says looking at me but I barely see him because I'm too busy looking at Harry

"Uhh, yes play if you want," I say distracted with how good Harry looks in his football uniform "since when... Uhm since when do you go out of the school... with your football uni-uniform" I manage to say

"Oh it's just that the lockers were closed so I could shower or change," he says and I nod "Uhm can I have a shower in your bathroom?" he asks and I just nod, when he is out of sight everybody starts to laugh and I just look at them with a murdering look

"Shut up," I tell them

"Why don't you go take a bath with him?" Liam asks and they all burst into laughter again but they don't know how much I want to 

"I said shut up," I say again and sit "give me another control and we play Fifa, guys why don't you stay today instead of going out?" I ask Leila, Zayn, Amira, and Liam

"Sure," Zayn says and turns to Leila "is that good for you?" he asks whispering

"Yes it will be fun," Leila says so they all stay. 

The girls sit there on the couch talking about 5 seconds of summer and Leila is obsessing over Ashton so hard, she will freak out so much on her birthday, while we play Fifa and Harry is taking a shower. When Niall decides that he needs a break Zayn takes out his phone and texts someone, about 3 seconds later I receive a text from him saying 'I don't think the 5sos thing is a good idea anymore, Ashton will take my girlfriend lmao' I turn to look at him and laugh.

"What are you boys laughing at?" and we turn to look at each other and laugh more

"Nothing babe," Zayn says hugging Leila and they lay down on the couch and start watching something in Leila's phone then Liam and Amira do the same but in Amira's phone. We hear the door open and out goes Harry with just a towel around his waist oh god!

"Ewww save that for Louis alone!!" Leila screams "my innocent virgin eyes" she screams and they all laugh but I'm too busy looking at Harry

"Sorry I just forgot my clothes out here," Harry says

"Well you could've just screamed for someone to bring them to you," Amira says 

"Sorry, I'll just grab them," he says and goes back to the bathroom

The rest of the day we spend it just talking and playing Fifa and doing stupid shit. It was really fun, even though I don't have many friends that are not famous the ones that I have are the best friends I have, well and then there is Harry who drives me crazy and I've fallen for him really hard in just 2 weeks, but he is wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda crappy chapter but I hope you like it
> 
> Stay home and stay safe
> 
> xxx


	12. Twelve

It's Thursday and I'm walking out of school when I receive a call from Louis

"Hey what's up?" I answer

"Where are you?" he asks and it's weird but then I remember that I'm bringing Leila to the hotel and the 5sos guys are in there

"I'm just getting out of practice," I tell him as I walk towards the soccer field "and I'm walking right now to the soccer field with Amira who just got out of cheerleading practice, we're going for Leila" 

"Oh, okay just send me a text when you are about to arrive," he says and I nod but remember he can't see me

"Yes," I say "well got to go, I'm just arriving for Leila" 

"Ok, bye" he says and hangs up. Amira and I walk into the field and spot Leila

"LEILAAA" I scream "WE GOT TO GO, THEY JUST CALLED ME AND TOLD ME THAT THEY NEED YOU" I scream and she gets that I'm talking about Zayn

"Hey Harry," I hear a weird girl say and I turn around, it's a girl that's like half an inch tall and probably a freshman

"Uhhhh hey?"

"What are you doing later?" she asks and Leila and Aira start laughing like crazy, I just look at her really weirded out

"Something," I say and the girls still laugh

"Well you want to do something with me?" she asks an now I laugh while the girls are almost on the floor laughing

"Sorry, no," I say still laughing and turn to Amira and Leila "girls we gotta go," I say and we all try to stop laughing

"Ok," Leila says grabbing her things and when we all look at each other we start laughing again 

"ok, that was weird," Amira says

"Her name is Taylor," Leila says, "she told me earlier that she would try to make a move on you and to give her some advice," she says and I laugh

"What did you tell her?" 

"I told her to ask her what were you doing later," Leila says and Amira and Leila start laughing like crazy again, I don't get the joke

"Why are you guys laughing like that when someone asks what am I doing later?" I ask her and they laugh even more and I won't lie it takes me a fat second but then I get it and look at them like I'm about to kill them

"Oh no you didn't," I say and they laugh even more "you guys are so immature," I tell them but I need to say it, it is funny "well Liam and Zayn are waiting for you so we gotta go," I tell them as we go into the car and I text Louis telling him that we are going out of the school. Niall was going to have a date with Anna so this time we each brought our ars, I only brought Amira to school and Leila and Niall came in Niall's car

"So, Harry," Amira starts to say "who were you talking to earlier?"

"Louis," I tell them

"Why?" Leila asks with a naughty voice

"Because he said that Liam and Zayn were impatient" I lie "I don't know why, I think they have a surprise for you guys," I tell them which is not a total lie because we told Liam and Zayn to plan something special to keep the girls away while Luke, Calum, Michael, and Ashton where in the hotel

"Oh, that's exciting," Leila says and turns to look at Amira. The whole way to the hotel they are talking about a lot of girly stuff

Amira tells us about these girls in the cheerleading squad who are new, she says that they might have potential and that's why they let them into the squad but that they have a lot to learn. In my school, we really do have a weird system, not only in the cafeteria but everywhere, the cheerleading squad always has four captains, one of each grade, apparently of the freshman this year is Amira, the senior captain chooses always the new captain from the freshman, ones you are chosen to be the captain on your freshman year, you are a captain for the rest of your high school, apparently it's a big honor so I'm proud of her. I just want to clarify I know all this because I practically live with Leila and Niall and just like me Amira practically lives with them so I hear a lot of their conversations

We arrive at the hotel and I text Louis just to tell him that if the boys are still up there he should kick them out this second because we've arrived. I park on the parking lot and then we go to the elevators, I check to see if Louis has responded yet and he did with a thumbs up emoji, I guess it means that we are okay to go up. We arrive at the room and knock, as usual, this time Liam greets us and we all come in, obviously Amira stays there hugging him. I get into the room and search for Louis but he is nowhere to be found

"Where is Louis?" Amira asks saving me

"Oh, he is just downstairs buying some food, he'll be back soon," Liam says coming into sight with Amira by his hand "but he won't be back before we go"

"Yes, we need to go, you guys took longer than usual" Zayn says and Amira and Leila turn to look at each other, then they turn to look at me and they howl with laughter and I just roll my eyes

"Grow up," I tell them and Liam and Zayn are confused "let them tell you on your way to your surprise," I tell the guys and I help Zayn stand up

"Yes, we got to go," Liam tells them but the girls are still laughing like hyenas so they can't walk because they are too busy trying not to fall, then Liam and Zayn turn to look at each other and give each other a mischievous flair, before I know it they grab the hyenas and put them on their backs and walk out of the room. I sit down to wait for Louis but then receive a message from him saying that I need to go upstairs to room 528 so I put my things on a corner and walk out of the room. I arrive at the room and a smiley Louis greets me and when he sees me he hugs me and then moves aside so that we can go in

"So Harry this are Calum, Luke, Ashton, and Michael" he introduces the guys to me every time he says a name pointing at a different boy "guys, this is Harry," he says introducing me "my bo- my friend," Louis says and we both blush at the word he was about to say, they all look at us very happy

"Hi," I say "really nice to meet you guys," I tell them and they smile at me

"Same here," Calum says 

"Well, what's the plan?" Ashton asks "I would really like to meet this Leila girl," he says and I look at Louis with a concerned face

"Hey she is taken," Louis says "by my best friend so don't you dare," Louis tells him giving him a look that, if looks could kill Ashton would be dead right now

"Yeah, man sorry," Ashton says putting his hand up like if to show he is innocent

"You better," I tell him "she's like my little sister"

"Well, what's the plan?" Michael asks this time

"So what we are going to do is this," I say getting closer to them as is what I'm saying is top secret


	13. Thirteen

We have been the past two days planning how we are going to do this surprise thing, I've been staying over at the hotel since Thursday and it is finally Saturday. Louis had to go record the song early in the morning so he got up at 8 A.M, gave me a goodbye kiss, and went out to the studio. Tomorrow is Leila's birthday and I'm with Niall having breakfast in his house, it's 11:00 A.M and Leila isn't here because she's at Amira's so we can speak freely

"I've been planning with the guys about everything the last few days," I tell Niall

"That's great"

"We have been thinking a lot about what to do but we can't think of anything that's good," I tell him deep in thought

"Well, I'll think of something and if I come up with something I'll tell you"

"Ok, thanks," I say and we keep eating

It has been 6 hours since I finished breakfast with Niall and I went back to the hotel, Louis gave me a room key yesterday so I can go in whenever I want. I go to the room and I lay down on Louis' bed and turn on the T.V but before I know it I'm fast asleep. I wake up with a gentle kiss on my cheek and I open my eyes slowly, to see his piercing, beautiful blue eyes staring at me like I'm some fragile object

"Hey you," I say and smile "did you just get back? How long was I asleep?" I ask looking at the clock, it's 7 PM, I've been asleep for two hours

"I just got back and I'm tired as hell but the song is so good," he tells me as he takes off his shirt and pants and gets into the bed

"This feels nice," I tell him as he hugs me from the back

"Yes it does," he tells me giving me a peck on my head pressing his face on my curls "Harry, I've been thinking about this a lot but I want to tell you something"

"What's up Lou?" I ask him turning around to look at him and we are face to face

"I know we just met a few weeks ago but," he starts to say "and you know we've kissed a few, a lot, of times," he continues and my heart stops for half a second "and uhh I've been thinking that I really like you," he stops for a few seconds and he takes a deep breath "Harry, do you want to be my boyfriend?" he finally asks and I smile bigger than I've ever smiled before

"Are you serious?" I ask him

"You're right, it's probably too soon," he says with a worried look

"No no no I mean yes I mean no," I say and take a deep breath to organize my ideas "no, it's not too soon, and yes I do want to be your boyfriend," I feel like I might burst with excitement. I hug him and kiss him and smile into his lips

"Really?"

"Yes," I tell him and kiss him more, then we both lay down and I fall fast asleep

The next morning I wake up at 9 A.M and I've never slept better in my life, it was so comfortable and I slept all night. When I wake up Louis is hugging me from behind and I turn around slowly to look at him. I give him a quick kiss on the lips to wake him up

"Wake up baby," I say in a whisper

"Oh is this my boyfriend?" he says waking up and smiling

"Yes," I tell him

"Harry Styles is my boyfriend," he says looking at me and giving me a kiss in the lips

"And Louis Tomlinson is my boyfriend," I tell him kissing him on his beautiful lips again and then he stands up

"I need to go take a shower," Louis tells me "and we need to be ready for the surprise," he says looking at me with a beautiful smile

"Ok," I tell him grabbing my phone and I check my texts, mostly texts from friends that I really don't think they could be urgent and a bunch of dm's from girls that mainly I've never met or barely noticed on school and I feel bad for saying that. Then I notice that Niall texted me and he said that if he thought about something he would text me so I check it and he gives me the best idea ever

"Louis William Tomlinson," I scream "Niall James Horan just came up with the best idea ever," I say as I walk to the bathroom and storm in

"What did he say?" he asks peeking his head out

"He said that he had an idea," I tell him, "he said that we could do a time like to open presents and shit and then when it's our turn we tell her that her present is outside and then we open the door and they come in," I finish

"I like that idea," Louis says leaning in indicating me to kiss him so I go and kiss him

"Now you need to finish showering," I tell Louis

"Why don't you come in and we take a shower together?" he asks and my heart stops

"Uh what?" I ask him

"Nothing, I'm sorry if that was weird," he says and I smile

"Don't worry but I think it is too soon," I tell him and get out of the bathroom

About 30 minutes later we are ready to go to Niall's house and I drive. We arrive at Niall's house about 20 minutes later and before we go in Louis takes my hand and we knock the door. Leila answers the door and she immediately looks at our intertwined hands and smiles, then she moves out of the way so that we can go in

"Happy Birthday lil sis," I say and hug her

"Happy Birthday Leila," Louis says and hugs her and then we both go in hand in hand, as soon as we are in front of everyone they all look at our hands and smile

"Where is your present?" Zayn asks and I chuckle lightly

"Umm, we will give it to her later," Louis tells them

"Wel let's eat," I say and we all go to the table. After we eat we go to the living room and talk for about an hour and a half when Louis gets a message and I look down to see him. He's sitting on my left side leaning into me and I'm playing with his hair. He just looks up to me and nods slightly so I turn around to everyone

"Why don't we do something?" I say "let's all bring our presents and give them to Leila and she can open them here,"

"Yes!" Zayn screams

"Well Amira first because she's the best friend," I say and she is also the only one who isn't giving her 5sos for a birthday present. She takes out a medium box with a beautiful white bow on it. She opens it and she takes out an incredible Yale hoodie, Leila loves hoodies and she wears them practically every single minute of the day and she smiles so much and hugs her best friend

"Well now the boyfriend, big bro, big bro number two, big bro number two's boyfriend and boyfriend's best friend," I say and she looks at us really confused

"Well, our gift is outside," Zayn says and she stands up but first we cover her eyes then we go outside and there are the boys standing. Zayn takes his hands off her eyes and she looks at them like she has just seen a ghost

"SURPRISE!" the guys scream and she can't move

"Are you? Are you se-? Are you actually serious?" she manages to say

"Yes," I tell her and she hugs all of us, first Niall, then Liam, then me, then Louis which takes a bit longer and finally he hugged and kissed Zayn with such a passion

"You guys are the best friends on the entire world," she says and then turns over to the 5sos guys "omg, I can't believe you guys are here, I can't believe this is actually happening"

"Well, hi Leila," Ashton says and she freaks out "nice to meet you"

"Hey!" Zayn says with a warning look "she's taken," he says and he hugs her and then lets her go say hello to the boys

"Sorry," Ashton says and we laugh but Louis and I turn to look at him with a warning look


	14. Fourteen

**Zayn's POV**

As soon as we got out of the house I saw the guys standing there with huge smiles on their faces. I took my hands away from Leila's eyes so that she could see and I swear she almost fainted, I grabbed her by the waist so that she wouldn't fall. I couldn't see her face but I know her so I know that her face must've been like she just saw a ghost

"SURPRISE!" we scream and she couldn't move, mostly because I was holding her but if I let her go she would faint

"Are you? Are you se-? Are you actually serious?" she says and I laugh because I knew this would be her reaction

"Yes," Harry says and she hugs all of us, first Niall, then Liam, then Harry, then Louis and finally me, when she came to hug me I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me to give her an urgent kiss on the lips and then hug her

"You guys are the best friends of the entire world," she tells us and I smile so big, I love her so much, then she turns towards the 5sos guys "omg, I can't believe you guys are here, I can't believe this is actually happening"

"Well, hi Leila," Ashton says and she freaks out "nice to meet you," when he says that she eyes her and I freak out

"Hey!" I say with a warning look "she's taken," and hug her from the back then I let her go so that she can go meet the boys

"Sorry," Ashton says and then they all turn to look at Leila and greet her, she hugs each one of them but she takes longer with Ashton and I feel my jealousy start to come again and then I turn to look at Louis, he is glaring at Ashton and Harry is glaring at him too, they are such good friends, but it actually makes me more nervous

"How do you say we go inside and talk," Niall says and I nod grabbing Leila by the hand and taking her in

"Yes, it's freezing," Louis says and I turn to look at him, as soon as he says that Harry hugs him and gives him a soft kiss on the top of his head

When I first thought about bringing Louis over it was just because I wanted everyone to meet him, they are always so sad that I never come to anything but it's because I am always with Louis and Liam. When Louis said he had a few free days I saw the opportunity and told him that why don't we come to London, he agreed in a heartbeat since I may have also said that maybe he could go see his family. When we were on our way over here on the plane I was looking at Louis and he immediately reminded me of Harry, I don't know why it never happened before, then I remembered that Harry is also gay so I had the perfect plan 

When we arrived I was so eager for them to meet each other, after that day I saw that they started hanging out, I stayed over at Louis' hotel that night and, Louis talks in his sleep, I heard him say Harry's name and I was kinda excited. After the first time, they kissed he told me and I was so excited, today that they arrived hand in hand I smiled probably one of the biggest smiles of my life. I'm so happy for them, I know it will be kind of difficult given all the circumstances and Eleanor and all that shit, but I know they will work it out

"Zayn," I hear Leila say and I blink I guess I got caught up thinking about all that while they were speaking

"Sorry, what?" I ask looking at her

"I was just saying thank you so so much for this," she says and I smile "this is literally the best birthday gift ever"

"Anything for you," I tell her and lean down to give her quick soft kiss on the lips

"I love you," she says, whenever she tells me that I feel butterflies in my stomach, sometimes I still can't believe she is mine

"I love you more," I say and lean her into my chest

"Save that for later please," Niall says and I roll my eyes but instead I grab her face and kiss her one more time, then we all laugh

"So, Leila, what's your favorite song from us?" Michael asks and I look at him with a weirded out face 

"Waste the night," she says "or wherever you are, or disconnected," I have no idea what those songs are honestly

"Oh, that's cool," Calu says

"Why are you guys in London anyway?" she asks and I smile, I turn to look at Louis who is leaning into Harry's chest and Harry is tracing his tattoos with his fingers

"Uhhh we came because...," Ashton says but Luke gives him a warning look

"You can say it," Louis says softly "she can know"

"We are recording a song with Louis," Ashton says and I turn to look at Leila who is sitting next to me with her mouth wide open

"Seriously?" Leila says and I laugh

"Yes, seriously," I say "they were supposed to record it on LA this weekend, of course, I wasn't going to go, but Louis called them and convinced them to record it here"

"Like seriously?" she asks and I chuckle taking her hand and kissing her in the top of her head

"Yes," Harry says laughing and I can see Louis' head bounce on Harry's chest every time he laughs

"Are you actually serious?"

"Yes, Leila, they are actually serious," I say taking her head and then kissing her on the lips

"Oh my god, when are you announcing it?" she asks finally managing to say something other than seriously 

"As soon as we finish recording it," Luke tells her and she smiles her big beautiful smile

"Well I will be the first one to listen to it," she says and I laugh

"No, I will be the first one," I tell her "let me remind you I'm Louis' best friend"

"No, I will be the first one," Harry says and I turn to look at him "let me remind you I'm Louis' boyfriend," he says and I smile, I'm so happy for my friends

"No, actually we will be the first ones," Ashton says pointing at each one of the 5sos boys and Louis and Leila laughs so hard it makes me jealous and I don't know why

"Well, I'll be the first fan to listen to it," she says and I smile taking her hand into mine and making sure Ashton can see that she is taken

"I don't think so," Amira says reminding me that she is there, I feel bad for forgetting she was there but she is so tiny and she was spooned by Liam, ha spooned, it's funny given that Liam is afraid of spoons "we will be the first ones"

"How do you know that?" Liam asks 

"Because we always are," she says and I smile, I think that there is never the first fan to listen to a song because so many people listen to it at the same time 

"How do you know that?" Liam repeats

"Well, I don't know but we'll try," Amira says glaring at Liam and then returning to her position in his arms

"Maybe they could come to the studio sometime?" Ashton says and I hate him so much because I know that Leila will love him so much for that

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" she asks and smiles with a smile so big I'm not sure she could smile more

"Uhhh, I don't think we can do that," Louis says looking at me and I give him a grateful face, I mean I would love for her to do that but I fell like I don't know, jealous

"You can try," I say after having a debate with myself and deciding that she should be happy

"Well, we'll try," Louis says and I give him a small smile "you can come too," Louis says looking at me "and you can come too," he says turning to look at Harry and smiling at him

"I'll be there," Harry says, I'm so happy my best friend has found an incredible boy 

"But it will have to be in the afternoon," Niall interrupts "because we have school and I'm not about to explain to everyone why Amira, Leila, and Harry are not there," he says looking at them when he says their names "unless you guys want everybody to know I won't be saying around school oh they are with their boyfriends listening to the new song that 5sos is doing with Louis Tomlinson that they haven't even announced yet," he continues and I laugh "and they will ask even Harry and I will have to answer them, oh yes Harry is gay oh and his boyfriend is Louis Tomlinson, as everybody knows Amira's boyfriend is Liam Payne and Leila's boyfriend is Zayn Malik," he finishes

"Yes, I guess we will have to see you guys in the recording place," Harry says and Louis laughs

"The recording studio baby," Louis says giving his boyfriend a kiss in his hand

"That shit," Harry says and we laugh

"Well when will you finish recording the song?" Amira says very eagerly

"We don't know but when we finish it I'll text Harry," Louis says

"But what if you haven't finished yet when we get out of school?" Leila asks and we laugh

"Just trust me, I'll text Harry," Louis says and Harry gives him a big smile. The rest of the day we laugh, we talk and I get pretty jealous too because of Ashton. Luke started to flirt with Amira and Liam also got pretty jealous but they are taken, guys sorry. Leila has the best birthday ever and I love seeing her happy and smile, the 5sos guys go to the hotel pretty early and Harry and Louis go back to the hotel around 5 PM. Amira and Leila stay at Leila's room, Niall stays in his room and Liam and I stay at the guest room, today was a very good day


	15. Fifteen

Leila's birthday was very fun and that day I went back to Louis' hotel and stayed over, I slept in his bed and we cuddled each other till we fell asleep. Today is Tuesday, January 23 and I am counting the days till my birthday

"Harry," I hear Niall scream on the hallway, today I couldn't go for him because I slept in and when I checked the phone it was too late to go for them so I told him if he could pick up Amira too and I went straight to school

"Niall," I yell back

"Why couldn't you go for us today?" Niall asked and then got closer to him so that only he could hear "did you two, you know, last night?"

"No, Niall," I say and slap him hard in the arm

"Ouch"

"Well, I'm not sorry," I say and then lean closer "we haven't gotten there yet, we are going pretty slow"

"Oh yeah and that's why you two had a make-out session the second day you saw each other," Niall says and I fell my cheeks burning

"That was..." I pause trying to find the right word "that was different, right now we are a couple and we want to take it slow" I say firmly and he just looks at me with a weird look. It is true, we agreed to take it slow, he's not a virgin and I'm not a virgin but we really want this to work

"Whatever you say man," Niall says and then changes the subject "anyways, can we hang out tonight?" Niall asked 

"Sure, Lou has to record the song today so I have nothing to do," I tell him and he smiles

"It feels like ages since we've hung out," Niall tells me and I nod, it feels like whenever Niall is free, I hang out with Louis but when I am free Niall hangs out with Anna

"Yes, I guess us being with other people kind of does that," I say and we laugh 

"Ok, well let's go to my house and let's do something," Niall said and I nod, then the bell rings and we go to our first class

The first periods pass very quickly and then lunch comes and I receive a call from Louis, I answer it but be careful to not say anything that someone could link to Louis

"Hey," I say 

"Hey you hottie," he says and I smile "I have great news"

"What?" I ask 

"Where are you? Are you in the cafeteria?" he asks 

"Yes, sorry there are just too many people here," I tell him and he gets it

"Well, anyway," he continues "we finished the song and right now they are just putting together some parts and all that shit, you can come later to hear it"

"Seriously?" I ask 

"Yes, seriously,"

"Oh my god, the girls are going to be so happy," I say and then think about an excuse to tell if someone asks what I was talking about

"Well, see you later gorgeous," he says and I smile, I was about to hang up when I turned to look at Niall who was looking at me with a questioning look 

"Wait," I say "can Niall come?" I ask

"Haz..." he says "I don't know we are taking enough risk with you coming and Leila and Amira coming

"Please," I say and think about something that he couldn't resist "do it for me," I tell him knowing that will make him think about it "please, we were supposed to hang out this afternoon," I tell him and he stays silent

"Fine, but no one else," he says giving in

"Yey, thanks!" I say into the phone "well see you later, bye," I hang up and Niall looks at me with a disappointed look, I just grab his arm and drag him out of the cafeteria, I make sure no one followed us and take us under the stairs

"Louis just called," I tell him in a whisper so that if anyone is near they won't listen

"And?"

"And they finished the song," I say and he looks at me with a sad look

"So that means we won't get to hang out," Niall tells me and I interrupt him before he continues

"Who said that?" I ask and he looks up at me with a confused look "I asked him if you could come and I finally convinced him to say yes," I tell him and he smiles

"Of course you did," he said with a big smile on his face "I'll be honored to go," Niall says 

"But first we have to go to your house to live your car," I tell him remembering that we didn't come together

"I'll just tell Greg to come to get it," Niall says. Greg is Leila's and Niall's older brother he is married and has a son called Theo, we don't see him much

"Really?" I ask and he nods

"Well, let's go tell the girls," I say and we go back to the cafeteria, we arrive at their table and all their friends look at me 

"Leila, Amira," I say and they turn around 

"Oh hey Harry, Niall," Amira says "what's up?" 

"Uhmmm, my friend just called me," I say and they look at me with a confused face, "he asked me if we could go pick him up later after school," I tell them and they still look confused 

"But first he has something to show us," Niall said and they get it 

"Oh, seriously?" Leila asks smiling and looking at Amira

"Yeah, we are going directly from school," I say

"We just wanted to tell you guys that because we are making that quick stop before getting you guys home," Niall says saving us

"Okay," Amira says

"Well, see you later girls," I tell them and we turn around 

"Omg, you girls are so lucky," I hear a girl say and I chuckle 

"I know, the other day I tried to make a move on him but that guy is so difficult," another girl said and I recognize her voice, it's that girl, Taylor I think her name is, who talked me if we could go out that day after school, "he said that he had something else to do," the girl finishes and I count three seconds before Leila and Amira start laughing like hyenas, I knew that would happen

"Mind enlightening me?" Niall said clearly talking about to the conversation the girls just had 

"the other day I was taking the girls to the hotel and that girl came up to me, her name is Taylor," I start to tell him laughing under my breath while I remember, "she asked me what I was doing later, and I told her something because I was going to meet someone," I say and he gets who I'm talking about "then she asked if I wanted to do something with her and I kind of rejected her, I said, sorry, no," I tell Niall and he laughs

"Poor girl," Niall says 

"Well then I told the girls we needed to go like 5 minutes later I found out that Leila had talked to that girl and she said to ask me what I was doing later," I say and he looks confused 

"Why?" he asks me

"Well because the girls wanted to laugh when she asked that because of the double meaning," I say and then he gets it and starts laughing "that's why they started laughing again right now because the girl said that I had to do something else," I tell him and he is still laughing

"Oh that was a good one," Niall says still laughing "remind me to congratulate Leila later on that one"

"Oh grow up," I say just as the bell rings, we get up and head towards our next classes. The end of the day comes quickly and before I know it we are finishing up football practice and Leila and Amira are waiting for us at the entrance of the field, Leila with her soccer uniform and Amira with the cheerleading uniform they use to practice, it's just some shorts and a shirt

"Let me just change my clothes," I tell them as we approach them "this is kind of uncomfortable," I say pointing at my football uniform

"Same," Niall says and we head to the lockers, they went behind us and waited for us outside. When we are ready we go out and we find Amira and Leila talking to that Taylor girl

"Hey," Niall comes ver cheerful "who is this?"

"This is Taylor," Leila says and Niall recognizes on a heartbeat who she is 

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Niall says stretching his hand and Taylor takes it and shakes his hand

"Taylor was about to ask us something," Amira said and I take a deep breath

"I was thinking that maybe I could go today with you guys to your house," she says and we all look at each other "or maybe you guys could take me home?" she asks "I don't mind making the stop you talked about on lunch," she finishes and we look at each other on silence 

"Oh, uhhhh," Amira starts to say but I interrupt, I know she doesn't want to be mean

"Sorry, there is no more place in my car," I say and she laughs

"Yes there is, my father has a car just like yours and we can go 7 in there, you are only 4," she says and I give her a look letting her know she is a creepy stalker, why does this need to happen to me

"Well, uhhh Taylor you seem like a really nice girl but this is a family thing," Niall says 

"You guys aren't even family," she says and we look at each other "only Leila and Niall are siblings," she says getting angry and I am getting angry too

"Look, we don't mean to be rude but no," I say and she looks hurt "what we are doing is something personal and you are kind of inviting yourself so no," I finally say and I fell a little bit bad but god, she was inviting herself and I hate when people do that

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asks and I sigh because of two things, one because why can't she understand that I don't like her and two, Leila, Amira and Niall start laughing like hyenas again, that was number two

"Something," I say

"Or someone," Niall whispers in my ear and I hit him hard on the arm but he keeps laughing

"Shut up," I whisper back and he turns to look towards the girls who are still laughing 

"Why do you guys laugh whenever I say that he is doing something?" Taylor asks with an annoyed look and I can't help but laugh slightly "I just want to be friends, and maybe after time we could be more than that," Taylor tells me and now it's my turn to laugh like a hyena and when I turn to look at everyone they are on the floor and can't stop laughing

"Sorry but no," I say still laughing 

"Why?" she asks and I can think of many reasons but the main reasons being, one, I don't like girls, and two, I have a boyfriend

"Because you..." I search for the word to describe it 

"I what?" she asks impatiently

"You are just not my type," I say and I hear Niall laughing even harder, I swear that boy is going to die caused by severe laughter one day 

"But I am," she sais and I laugh even harder

"Good one," I say under my breath

"I am," she says " I'm skinny, blonde, you are taller than me and I'm popular," she says and I continue laughing 

"And why would that have to be my type?" I ask

"Because every single girl you kiss or you do things with them on parties and shit are like me," she says and pauses for 3 seconds "why do you think I am like this?" she asks and I look at her blankly still trying not to laugh, on the other hand, Leila, Amira, and Niall are on the floor and they can't stop laughing 

"Well I'm sorry," I say "but you are not my type, now we are going to go," I tell her and pick up the other ones from the floor and we go to my car leaving Taylor there standing in the middle of the hallway. I'm 100% positive that she is going to talk shit about me but I'm also 100% sure it will be her word against mine and they will believe me and even if they didn't I wouldn't mind, it's almost the end of high school and I can bear having only Niall, Leila and Amira as my friends on school, they are all I need, I also doubt that even if they all hated me they ould want to go against me

"And also, if you want to fuck someone, go talk to Ed, he will gladly do that," Niall screamed loud enough for Taylor to listen and we laugh

"Ok, that was mean," I tell Niall but I figured I'm not in the place to say that we were pretty mean to that girl and I feel kinda bad but she just wouldn't go 

"Well, she should get what she wants right?" Niall said and I laugh. We spend the ride to the studio laughing about what just happened and I called Louis to tell him, we all told him while I was driving and he laughed

"That man is mine," Louis says as if he was talking to Taylor and I smile

"You two are too cute," Leila says and I smile even more 

"Well, I'm waiting for you guys here," Louis says

"Ok bye babe see you there," I say and Niall smiles

"Bye love," he said and we hung up

"You two are so cute," Amira says and I smile a cheeky smile "you are really meant for each other"

"We have arrived," I say as I park in the parking lot, I see Louis waiting for us, I stop the car and turn it off, then I get off the car and walk towards my boyfriend

"Hey you hottie," he says as I get closer, I can't believe this is my boyfriend, this perfect human being is mine. I get closer and he grabs me by the waist to pull me in for a kiss. I give him a soft kiss on the lips and then I pull away to admire him, then he pulls me in again and gives me another kiss

"Can you guys save that for the bedroom please?" Niall says and I glare at him but Louis just chuckles softly grabbing me by the waist 

"Hello to you too," Louis tells them "let's go in," he says as he grabs my hand and drags me through a door that takes us to some elevators. We go to the third floor and we are greeted with a long hallway, the walls are painted red and there are platinum and gold albums everywhere, I can see the Beatles, I can see Elvis, I can see so many very known artists that I love their music so much, practically at the end of the hallway I see an album I recognize

"Is that your album?" I ask Louis

"Yes," he says laughing 

"Lou that's amazing," I say

"Yes, I've gotten pretty used to passing and seeing my face in there but I still feel so proud of myself because wrote that songs myself and they mean so much to me," he says and I smile

"You deserve it so much," I tell him and give him a quick kiss on the lips, then we continue walking towards the recording room, when we arrive Calum, Michael, Ashton, Luke, Zayn, and Liam are in the couch talking

"Hi boys, hi," Liam says as Louis and I walk into the room and about 5 minutes later the girls and Niall walk into the room 

"Sorry we were looking at the records," Niall says

"No worries," Calum tells them

"Can we listen to the song now?" Zayn asked desperately while he sat Leila on his lap

"Sure," the technician says and pushes a bottom, about three seconds later the music started to sound on the room

_"The front pages are your pictures  
They make you look so small  
How could someone not miss you at all? (Oh-ah-oh)_

_I never would mistreat ya  
I'm not a criminal   
I speak a different language but I still hear you call_

_Diana, let me be the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me   
But I can feel you crying  
Diana, let me be the one to   
Lift your heart up and save your life  
I don't think you even realize  
Baby, you'll be saving mine_

_Diana_

_It's only been four months but  
You've fallen down so far  
How could someone mislead you at all? (Oh-ah-oh)_

_I wanna reach out for ya  
I wanna break these walls  
I speak a different language but I still hear your call_

_Diana, let me the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me  
But I can feel you crying  
Diana, let me be the one to  
Lift your heart up and save your life  
I don't think you even realize   
Baby, you'll be saving mine_

_We all need something  
This can't be over now  
If I could hold ya  
Swear I've never put you down  
_

_Diana, let me be the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me  
But I can feel you crying  
Diana, let me be the one to   
Lift your heart up a save your life  
I don't think you even realize  
baby, you'll be saving mine_

_Diana  
(Oh ah oh oh oh oh oh oh) Diana, baby you'd be saving mine  
(Oh ah oh) Diana  
(Oh ah oh oh oh oh oh oh) Diana, baby you'd be saving mine"_

"Oh my god, Lou, it's amazing," I say hugging him

"Do you really like it?" he asks and I nod

"I love it," I say and give him a quick strong kiss on the lips

"I agree with Harry," Niall says

"Same here," Leila says

"And here," Amira says

"And over here too," Liam says

"And I agree too," Zayn says at the end

"I think it's one of our best works," Calum says and I nod

"Well when are you announcing it?" Leila asks impatiently

"We are thinking about in two days," Ashton answers

"Well, I have you for myself two more days without you having to promote a song," I whisper in Louis' ear

"I'm all yours," Louis whispers back and smile and then I lean into him, this man is mine and only mine and nobody can take that away from me


	16. Sixteen

"Do you really have to leave?" I whine. It's Sunday and Louis is at my house, it has been chaotic since they announced Diana and we knew he would have to leave for some interviews but we didn't think that he would have to leave this soon

"Baby, we talked about this," Louis says and I give him a pouting face "we both knew I would eventually have to go"

"Yes, but it's just that I'll miss you too much and it's also my birthday in three days," I say trying to make him stay

"I already told you, I promise I'll be here for your birthday," he says "but meanwhile I need to go have interviews in L.A, on the 30th I have my interview with James Corden," he tells me and I smile, he loves that guy so much, he says he is so funny and they have a lot of fun together

"Well, okay but promise you will be here for my birthday," I tell him as I approach him and put my arms around his neck while he puts mine around my waist

"I promise I'll be here for your birthday," he says and rests his head on my chest "do you know what's the only thing I like about being shorter than you?" he asks his head still resting on my chest

"What?" I ask resting my chin on the top of his head, he is such a small bean

"That I whenever I hug you I can listen to your heartbeat," Louis says softly and my heart feels with love

"Uhhh, baby, that's so cute," I say hugging him tighter

"I love the sound of your heartbeat, I love how I can feel your breath and oh god your smell," he says looking up at my eyes

"You two guys are gross," we hear Gemma suddenly say coming down from the stairs and ruining the moment

"You are the gross one," I answer back and I stick my tongue out like a little boy, Louis just chuckles lightly

"Well, I should go pack my bags," Louis says pulling out from my hug "and you two should work things out," he says that last part laughing

"Ok, I'll miss you, text me when you're plane is about to take off and call me when you land," I tell him hugging him one more time

"Yes mom," he says in a mocking tone and then gives me a soft kiss

"I repeat, you guys are gross," Gemma says and I roll my eyes

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I ask her and she just ignores me and continues to do whatever she is doing

"Hey don't be mean to your sister?" Louis says

"Oh who's the mom now?" I ask mocking him

"Well, I really got to go Haz," Louis said pulling away from my hug again

"I'll miss you," I say

"I'll miss you more," he answers and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and heads off

"Just for the record I didn't mean to offend you or be mean, I was just joking with you," Gemma says as I walk up to my room "you two are really cute, I'm really happy you found someone special H," she says and that's the Gemma I know and love

"Thanks, Gem," I say "I'm going to Niall's by the way, I'm just putting a jacket on," I scream entering my room

"Oh will Zayn be there?" she asks, she has always like Zayn but she knows perfectly that he is taken

"One, no, he is going to go to L.A with Louis so he is packing his bags," I scream as I come out of my room loud enough for her to hear me "and two, Gemma I love you but he is taken and you just have to admit that," I say "and besides, what's up with that guy, Michel? He seems cool and he seems to really like you," I say remembering a guy Gemma brought home about two months ago

"He just wasn't my type," Gemma says and my smile fades a bit

"Well I hope you found someone soon," I tell her as I grab my keys "for your own sake," I finish up closing the door and going to my car. I drive to Niall's house and when I arrive I knock the door, Amira greets me and moves aside so that I can go in

"Where's Niall?" I ask

"He went to buy some things to the supermarket but he'll be back any minute," Leila tells me and I nod

"Well, when he arrives tell him I'm at his room," I say and walk upstairs to Niall's room, I lay on the bed and go into my profile on Netflix. I'm telling you we are like family, I have a profile on his account and he has a profile on my account. I share my profile on Niall's account with Amira because you are only allowed to have 5 profiles and we took over Greg's profile, he never uses it anyway, he has his own account. Niall has a shared profile with my sister's best friend but she doesn't come over as often so it's practically Niall's

"Dude what are you doing here?" Niall asks startling me as he walks into his room

"Louis is leaving tonight so I thought I would take the opportunity to hang out with you, we haven't hung out like this in a while," I tell him and he smiles

"Sure, what do you want to do?" he asks, we were never good at knowing what to do, it just came up spontaneously

"I don't know," I say and we laugh

"Me neither,"

"Why don't we go to the park and throw some passes?" I ask and he nods, I take the ball that is resting on his chair and head out the door to the park. Niall's house is only one block away from the park so we walk to the park and we talk about stupid things such as how many stupid guys are in the team

"I guess I've never gotten why if you are popular you have to be dumb," I tell Niall and he nods

"Yes, when we ended up being like 'the most popular guys in school' I was, I don't know, scared maybe? I thought that we would have to keep up with the stereotypes" he tells me and I totally understand, yes we play football but because we like to, but we don't go exactly like the popular guy stereotypes, more like a remixed version of it

"Yes, I know," I tell him as we arrive at the park "and you know with me being gay I was really scared that people would just treat me as the gay boy with no friends," I tell him and it's true but I regret it so much, now I can't be who I am, I have to hide my relationship, well that would've been the same either way because we don't want anybody to know about our relationship. It's partly because of Louis' career but mainly because we don't want people to like me for being Louis' boyfriend, it's enough with people knowing me as the popular guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm preparing a very good chapter for Harry's birthday 
> 
> The next chapter will come out in about 4-5 days because it's pretty long and I'm working really hard on it
> 
> Stay home and stay safe
> 
> xxx


	17. Seventeen

"It's my birthday family," I scream as I run down the stairs from my room. I've always loved my birthday for some reason, I love getting presents and I don't know why it's the only day I like getting attention from people

"Happy birthday baby," my mum tells me as she comes to hug me "I can't believe you are turning 19 today"

"Happy birthday H," Gemma says approaching me and hugging me

"Happy birthday Harry," Rob says and pats me on the back

"Is Louis coming today?" my mom asks and I nod "he returned last night from L.A," I tell her excitedly

"Who else is coming?" Rob asks

"Niall, Zayn, Liam and I think Leila and Amira," I tell them, I don't know if Leila and Amira will come, "I think they have a project or something but I'll let you know later," I say grabbing a piece of bread

"Harold Edward Styles you need to have a healthy breakfast," my mum says and I give her an innocent smile

"It's my birthday mum," I say giving her a peck on the cheek and grabbing my things

"Harry," she says glaring at me

"I promise I'll have a healthy breakfast tomorrow," I scream loud enough for her to hear me as I walk towards de door "bye, love you all," I scream and shut the door. I go to my car and call Louis to ask him where are we meeting

"Hey Haz," I hear him say pretty tired, probably the jet lag "happy birthday baby,"

"Thanks," I say smiling "at what time are you coming later?" I ask him

"Uhh babe," I hear him say and I'm afraid of what he'll say

"What?"

"My flight was canceled and the next tickets we could find were tomorrow," he says and all my excitement, my smile, fades away

"What?" I ask trying to pay attention to the road

"Sorry, Haz," he tells me

"You promised," I feel tears forming in my eyes

"I know and I'm so sorry," he says and I feel a tear falling down my cheek "I promise that we'll do everything that you want when I come back home"

"Louis, you promised," I feel more tears coming down

"Yes, I know but Haz it's not my fault," he says and I get that but I'm still upset

"You know what?" I say taking a deep breath "good luck on your flight, see you I don't know when, bye," I say

"But bab-" I hang up before he can say anything else, my vision starts to blur so I pull over to try to control myself

"It's okay, it's not his fault," I tell myself taking deep breathes. After 5 minutes I control myself and I get back into the road. I arrive at Niall's house and knock the door, Niall greets me with open arms and a happy face

"Happy birth-" he starts to say and then he notices that I've been crying "Harry, why did you cry?" he asks very worried

"Uhhh Louis' flight was canceled and he won't be able to make it," I say

"I'm so sorry mate," he says and hugs me "but it's your birthday so you need to turn that frown upside down," he says in a much better tone

"Yeah, you're right we can do something when he comes back," I say smiling and giving my best friend a hug

"Happy birthday," Amira and Leila scream making me jump and smile

"Hey guys," I say "thanks"

"We are so sorry to not be able to come later," Amira says and that answers the question I was about to ask

"Yeah, it's just we have a project and we cannot change it," Leila says giving me an apologetic smile

"It's ok girls," I tell them giving them a small smile

"Well, your first birthday gift today from me was that I am ready," Niall says and I notice it for the first time

"What a great way to start my birthday," I tell Niall laughing

"I know right?" he answers laughing too "just by seeing me your day just got better," he says as he walks out the door and into my car

"Ok, so today I was early and you were early so that means that we can go for a Starbucks," I tell them and the girls smile

"I prefer Nando's," Niall says and I laugh

"Niall James Horan you need to have a healthy breakfast as my mum would say," I tell him laughing and they all laugh with me

"It's your birthday," he tells me and I smile, it's amazing how we are so connected

"Well, there is a Nando's right next to the Starbucks," I tell him and he smiles "you can go buy something while I buy the girls something on Starbucks," I say and he screams a loud yet at the same time as the girls scream yes. We arrive at the Starbucks and Niall runs towards Nando's, I don't even know what he is going to buy there, it's 7 AM

"What do you girls want?" I ask them as we walk into the local

"Just plain black coffee," Leila says and I nod

"Amira?"

"Raspberry Blackcurrant," she says and I nod

" Hi what would you want?" the bartender asks us

"Hi just one plain black coffee and one raspberry blackcurrant please," I say and she nods

"What size?"

"Grande"

"What name?" she asks

"Harry," I say, it's easier

"Ok, that will be £6.2," she says and I take out my wallet "your drinks will be at the end of the bar," she says passing on to the next customer

"Thanks, H," Leila says

"Yeah thanks," Amira tells me

"No problem," I tell them giving them a smile

"Harry, black coffee," someone screams and Leila goes for her drink, we wait for around 2 more minutes until they call for Amira's drink and then we go to Nando's for Niall, he is just coming out of the restaurant with a bag and a water bottle, I laugh and roll my eyes

"What did you buy?" I ask Niall

"A sausage breakfast roll," he answers and I laugh I've never heard of breakfast in Nando's

"You are weird," I tell my best friend as I drive away from Starbucks

"Shut up you love me," Niall replies and I laugh a bit, we arrive at school pretty early it's like 15 minutes till school starts

"Okay, time to split," Amira says and I nod

"Happy birthday again H," Leila says and I give her a hug. We split up and they go to their friends who as usual are freaking out because they arrived with us, and even more because I gave Leila a hug. Niall and I walk towards the entrance of the school and absolutely every single person in the hall tells me happy birthday and I smile, it's the only day I like getting attention

"Yoh Styles," I hear Ed come god that guy can really ruin my mood but I smile

"Hey Ed," I say as he comes and pats my back

"Dude happy birthday," he tells me and gives me weird hug, I look towards Niall who starts to laugh "what are you laughing about Horan?" Ed tries to intimidate him but Niall just laughs more

"Ed it's enough, Niall you too, let's go," I say as I grab his arm and we walk away when we are sure that he can't listen we start laughing

"That was the weirdest hug someone has ever given me," I tell Niall and he laughs more

"What are you laughing at Horan?" Niall says imitating Ed and I can't breathe, I'm laughing too much

"Harry," I hear someone scream and I turn around, it's Taylor, I roll my eyes

"Hi," I say just so that I'm not rude

"Happy birthday you," she says as if we were long time friends

"Uhmm, thanks," I say bewildered and turn to look at Niall

"So what are you going to do later?" she asks and I'm so over the fact that every time we talk she asks that

"I'm going to celebrate with my family and closest friends,"

"Oh where?" she asks, god she really is a stubborn little girl

"Did you not listen to me?" I tell her as I roll my eyes "family and closest friends"

"yes, I heard you," she says, "I asked where"

"Ok, in my house and if you freaking show up oh god you will be the creepiest person I've ever met," I tell her and she looks embarrassed

"Uhm yeah so happy birthday, bye," she says and walks away, I turn to look at Niall and he just gives me a look that clearly means he is weirded out

"She is so weird," I tell Niall and he nods

"She has like an obsession with you," Niall tells me and I laugh

"I know," I tell Niall "if only she knew why she isn't my type," I tell him and we laugh

"Harry!" I hear another person scream and I turn around to see who it is

"Liam?" I say as he approaches me "what are you doing here?" I ask him as he comes closer to me

"It's your birthday man," he says as he comes and hugs me

"Yeah, but I mean what are you doing here?" I ask again because now everybody is looking at him

"Well I mean," he starts to say and comes closer to my ear "everybody knows about Amira and me and I don't know I wanted to come here and congratulate you," I look at him all weirded out because this is literally the weirdest thing ever

"Ok?" I say "but why right now and not later?" I ask him because it is pretty weird

"Uhmm I don't know," he says god this is weird

"Well, you gotta go because we can't have people that are not from school so bye see you later," I tell him and just in that second the principal comes in

"Mr. Styles," he says behind shit

"Hi," I say turning around

"Who is this?" he asks and I punch Liam in my head

"Uhmm principal Jones," I start to say "this is my friend Liam Payne"

"Since when Liam Payne is in my school?" he asks and I punch Liam in my head again

"Uhmm he- uhhh he just," I start to say but Liam interrupts me

"Hi, I'm Liam and I came here to tell Harry something but I'm leaving right now," he says and walks away

"Mr. Styles you know the rules," the principal said and I know what is coming up "detention after your football practice, 2 hours"

"Really?" I ask him

"Yes, now go to class," he says and leaves

I take my phone out and call Liam even though he is probably on the parking lot

"Thanks a lot, mate," I say pretty angrily at him because he just got me 2-hour detention at my birthday "you just got me two-hour detention"

"Sorry mate," Liam says and I'm really pissed off "I didn't know you couldn't bring people to school"

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes, this definitely hasn't gone as I planned it to "I gotta go, bye"

I walk towards my first class really pissed off at Liam, I don't get why he did this. I see an empty seat at the back of the classroom and sit there waiting for Niall to come. When he comes he just gives me an apologetic look but I just sit back and watch as the teacher explained some shit about calculus, I've always been good at math so I don't really have to pay attention. The whole class my mind drifts off to many things such as Louis, or the fact that Liam came to school or detention. After what it seems like 10 hours the bell finally rings signaling that class is over, I take my things as fast as I can and walk towards Amira's locker, I need to have a serious talk with her

"Amira" I scream almost from half across the hallway, everyone turns to look at me but I just glare at them and they turn to mind their own business

"Harry, what's up?" she asked as if she had no clue about Liam

"Did you hear about Liam?" I ask her and her expression goes blank

"No," she tells me in the most inconvenient voice I've ever heard

"Well your little boyfriend decided to show up to school and get me detention," I say very pissed off "and now after practice, I have two-hour detention. On my birthday"

"Really?" she asks in a tone that makes me think she is up to something

"What's up with you?" I ask her and she just gives me an awkward smile

"I gotta go to class," she says and walks away before I can say anything else, why is she acting so weird?

The rest of the school day goes slowly with absolutely every single person I pass saying happy birthday to me, I didn't even know there were this many people in school. When the bell finally rings marking the end of classes I rush towards the lockers to get changed and go to the field, I need to blow some steam. At practice, the boys brought me a cake, which Niall was very pleased with, and then we played a little game I like to play in which basically I can tackle everyone. This game basically consists of going one by one trying to go past me, if they manage to tackle me before I throw the ball to someone they have a place in the next game but if they don't I get to tackle them and just have fun. When practice is over I am in a much better mood, only Niall could tackle me so I got to tackle almost all the team

"So you gotta head to detention?" Niall asks me as we walk to the lockers

"Yes," I say remembering that I need to go to the library so that the principal can tell me what I need to do

"I can wait for you since the girls are going to their project thingy," he says as he sits down to take off his shoes and then his shirt

"No it's okay," I say as I take my shirt off and my shoes off "take my car and I can order a cab," I tell him handing him the keys "I'll meet you at my house later, you know you can be there like it's your place"

"Ok, bye mate," Niall says taking my keys from my hand. My house is a bit bigger than Niall's so he likes it there a lot and has never minded staying alone in it

I go to the library to see what I had to do. When I enter I see a list taped into the wall with many names on it and next to each name a different task. I search for my name and then I see it

**Harry Styles: gum on chemistry lab**

I really am going to vomit here right now. Gum? Seriously? Why would he do that? I go for the supplies they left on the floor and walk towards the lab

"Hey Harry," a voice says from behind me and startles me, I turn around to see who it is and I don't know why I'm not surprised

"Why am I not surprised?" I ask Taylor as I turn around "what are you doing here?" I asked walking towards the lab

"I got detention this morning," she says and I'm not surprised

"Let me guess, in first period, and you called your teacher something that he or she clearly doesn't like to be called. I say pretty sure I'm right because her face is blank

"Have you been spying me?" she asks and I'm not even seeing her but I know she has a huge smile on her face

"You wish," I say as I enter the lab and start looking for gum under the desks

"You totally have," she says and I roll my eyes

"Look, Taylor, I hate being mean, I really hate it, I'm all about treating people with kindness but dude you are starting to freak me out," I say and she takes a step back, clearly hurt "you are getting pretty stocky and I've already told you you are not my type, now go away," I say and she just looks hurt but doesn't move "and for the record, I'm seeing someone," I blurt out, I can't believe I just said that

"Oh really?" she asks with a defiant tone "what's her name?" shit

"Her name is Luisa," it was literally the first girl name that could come up in my mind

"Luisa?" she asks "that is not even a real name," she says and I roll my eyes, it is a real name, I have a friend from a club I used to be in when I first came out to my family named Luisa, she is Mexican

"Yes it is," I say approaching her "she is from Mexico and over there Luisa is a very common name so shut the fuck up" I scream at her and she jumps a bit "now go away, I'm tired of you stocking me," I say in a much calmer tome but still making her cringe

"Y- yes," she says and goes away. I admit it this hasn't been the best day but boy was she pissing me off

I finish taking out the gum from under the desks and chairs about an hour and a half later, who would've thought it was easy to do this. As soon as I'm done I go back to the library where I found two things; one, Taylor sad and kind of scared and two, a paper saying that if you are done you may go home so that is what I do. I order a cab and wait for it outside school, then I call Niall to tell him that I'm on my way

"Ni," I say when he answers "I'm waiting for the cab but I'm on my way"

"Ok," he says but I barely hear because there is too much noise on the background

"Why is there so much noise in the background?" I ask Niall and I hear him choke on his own saliva

"Uhhh it's just Liam and Zayn playing videogames on your T.V," he tells me and it's weird but still I kind of believe him

"Ok..." I say to Niall "well, I'll be there in about 15 minutes I think"

"Ok, well see you," he says really hurried up and hangs up. He is so weird, but well he is always pretty weird. I wait for about 2 minutes more for the cab to arrive and when it arrives I get in and tell the driver my address. Through the whole ride, I just check Instagram and do nothing, the ride takes about 10 minutes and when we get to my house I pay the driver and get my keys out. As soon as I get closer to the door there is practically no noise and it's weird but I open the door

"Surprise" everyone screams and I smile, this was exactly what I needed. I look around and everyone is here including Leila and Amira except for Louis and my mood changes a little but I'm so grateful for my friends

"Omg guys thank you," I say as I hug everyone

"Happy birthday baby," I hear someone whisper in my ear and I feel arms wrap around my waist, this isn't real, I turn around and am greeted with the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life

"Are you serious?" I say shocked and trying to process this

"Yes," Louis says as he gives me a hug and I hug him back with such an intensity

"You said you were in L.A until tomorrow"

"Well I'm here," he says and I give him a big smile. Louis gets on his tip-toes and plants a kiss on my lips

"Guys we're here," Gemma says interrupting the moment

"Shut up and let me enjoy my boyfriend," I say giving another kiss on the lips to Louis "it's not my fault you don't have one," I say and laugh into Louis' lips

"Oh shut up," Gemma says and turns around, I finally stop kissing Louis and grab him by the waist, I turn towards my mum and she is smiling at the sight of me with Louis. She has always been so supportive with my sexuality and she is happy that I found someone that makes me happy

"Well, Harry must be really tired after detention so let's eat cake," Liam says laughing and I glare at him

"Yeah thanks a lot for that by the way," I tell Liam as we walk towards the table where the cake is

"Hey I did what I had to do," he tells me with a smile and I just roll my eyes and turn towards Amira

"Please tell your boyfriend never to do that again," I tell her and she laughs

"Well he is right," Amira tells me and I glare at her "he did what he had to do"

"Stop fighting you three," Niall says as if he is our dad but it only makes me laugh at him, I could never imagine him being a strict father

"Ok, let's eat cake," Louis says as he cuts a piece of cake and puts it in a plate, the hands it to me with a fork, I just smile and stare at him adoringly

"What are you looking at?" he asks in a whisper so only I could hear

"You are so beautiful," I whisper back and he smiles

"You are even more beautiful," he says and I blush

"You guys want a room?" Niall says returning to his old self and interrupting the moment which makes us blush

"Hey!" my mum scolds him and he just lets out a soft chuckle

"I'm just saying that they are not the only ones here," Niall says and I blush even more if that's possible

"Well he is right," my mum tells me and I let out a soft chuckle

"Sorry mum," I say and then turn to look at Louis "it's just that I have the best boyfriend someone could ask for," I say and Louis blushes but my mum just smiles. We stay there looking at each other for about 2 minutes until Louis' phone rang, he took it out and checked to see who it was

"Sorry I have to get this," he says as he walks away and answers it

"Who do you think it was?" I ask Zayn and he just shrugs

"Probably someone from his family or his manager," Zayn says and I nod "he would only answer if it was one of them"

"Well, I'll ask him when he comes back," I say dropping the subject and turning towards my mum

"Honey, I'm so proud of you," she says and I smile "and I'm really happy that you found someone that really makes you happy, I've seen today how you look at him and how he looks at you and it's clear that you too make each other so happy"

"Thanks, mum," I tell her and hug her "he really makes me so happy"

"Well I'm glad," she says and smiles at me, a big beautiful, warm smile that makes me feel like home "now turn around and talk to your friends," she says as she stands up and walks towards my step-dad

"Harry," I hear Liam say and I turn around to face him

"What's up?" I ask him

"How about we go to the garden and play some soccer," Liam says and I smile and nod

"Sure, let's just wait for Louis," I say and he nods but grabs the ball and heads outside with everyone following him, I wait inside for Louis. I wait for him for about another 2 minutes until he comes and I smile at him

"Who was it?" I ask my boyfriend as I grab his hand

"Oh no one, just my manager," he tells me and heads outside with me

"Oh okay," I say and give him a quick kiss on the lips before we approach Liam

"Well, Harry it's your birthday so you will be a captain and I'll be the other one," Liam tells me as he puts the ball down "you choose first"

"Louis," I say and he comes beside me

"Leila," Liam says and I'm not surprised she is pretty good at soccer

"Niall," I say and he comes with Louis and me

"Amira," Liam says and she walks towards her boyfriend with a sad expression

"I feel pretty offended that I was chosen last," she says and I laugh

"I mean you are the only one here who doesn't play soccer that much," I say and she looks at me with an offended expression

"Well I'm going to kick your ass," she responds and I laugh

"We'll see about that"

Gemma hates soccer so she decided to be the referee. She whistles and we start the game, indeed Leila is good and Liam is good but Amira isn't as good, while we are, well I'm just going to say we kicked their sad little butts

"Told ya you wouldn't win," I say when the match is over and she just glares at me

"I'm just tired with the cheerleading practice," she says and I laugh

"Well, Niall and I are pretty tired with the football practice and Louis is pretty tired with a 10-hour flight," I tell Amira and she just glares at me again

"Oh shut up," she says and walks towards Liam and Niall

"Well that was fun," I tell Louis and he gives me a small smile, his mood has changed since that phone call "hey what's up with you? You've been down ever since the phone call," I tell him grabbing his waist lightly

"It's nothing," he says putting his head on my chest

"You know you can tell me anything," I say resting my head on the top of his head

"Yeah I know," he says into my chest "it's just that I have to go back to L.A in two days," he says and I grab his chin lightly so that he can look into my eyes

"It's okay," I tell him recomforting him but he still looks sad "we knew that you would have to travel a lot"

"Yeah it's just that-" he stops for a few seconds and I look at him confused "I'll miss you, that's all," he says and rests his head back into my chest

"I'll miss you too," I tell him and think of a way to make him feel happy but can't come up with anything so I just hug him tight. We stand there hugging each other for about 5 minutes until we remember there are more people in the house

"Where were you guys?" Zayn asks and I just shake my head lightly

"Just talking," I say not wanting to tell people about our private happy moments, that's what they are, private

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Niall asks and I look at the clock that marks 8:30 P.M

"It's getting pretty late," I tell them and I look at the clock "you guys can stay if you want," I tell everyone and they nod

"How are we going to sleep?" Niall asks and I start to think a little

"Well we have the guest room and a pretty big air mattress so the girls can stay in the bed, Liam and Zayn can stay in the air mattress in the guest room, Niall you have your bed and Louis you can sleep with me," I say and they all nod

"Just no dirty sex please," Niall says and I throw a pillow I found on the couch at him

"Shut up!" I say as the pillow hits him

"I'm just saying that I prefer to sleep," Niall says and I roll my eyes

"You really are a lost cause," I tell him and he smiles

"You love me and you know it," Niall says sending me air kisses

"I do," I say and laugh "now everybody go to your rooms, guys I can lend you some pajamas, except for you Niall you have your own, and girls you can ask Gemma for some pajamas," I say and we all head up. I grab some sweatpants and shirts and throw them at the guys as Niall takes his pajama outside his drawer, they take turns on the bathroom to change

"How is it that Niall has his own closet and bed here?" Zayn asks and I laugh

"He stays over a lot," I say and Niall nods

"Unfortunately," Gemma screams from the hallway

"You adore me," Niall screams back and Gemma laughs

"Plus I have my own closet and bed on his house too," I say and Zayn laughs

"He stays over a lot too," Niall says

"Unfortunately," Leila screams from the hallway and I laugh

"You enjoy my company too much," I scream back and she laughs

"Well I'm starving so let's go eat something," Louis says, some of his good mood coming back and I smile

"Me too," Niall says and I laugh at him

"You are always starving," I tell him as we make our way to the kitchen

"True," Leila says startling me, I didn't notice she was already in the kitchen

"Well, what are we having for dinner?" Liam asked opening the fridge

"Whatever you want guys," I tell them as I grab a banana, I have a huge obsession with bananas. Each of them grabbed something go eat and we had dinner talking and laughing. This day started with a bumpy road but at the end, it was a great day and probably one of my best birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5063 words, that's why it took so long for a new update
> 
> I promise that there will be more larry content
> 
> Black Lives Matter guys
> 
> Happy Pride Month
> 
> Stay home and stay safe
> 
> I hope everybody is doing alright
> 
> xxx


	18. Eighteen

Next day I wake up about at 7:00 A.M, I turn off the alarm clock quickly and get out of bed as silently as I can, careful not to wake up Louis but I fail miserably

"Haz," he says still half asleep and I smile at him

"It's okay baby," I answer to his ear "I just need to take a shower but you keep sleeping," I say and give him a soft kiss on the forehead before going to my closet and grabbing clothes and then going to the bathroom. When I get out of the shower about 5 minutes later I am greeted with a beautiful Louis watching his phone and when I close the bathroom door he turns to look at me

"Hey baby," he says and I smile at him

"Hey, why are you awake?" I ask Louis walking towards him and planting a soft kiss on his lips

"I don't know, I hate waking up early," Louis answers pulling me into his lap and hugging me from behind

"I need to wake up Niall," I tell him while he kisses my neck

"He can wake up alone," Louis tell me on the ear and I shiver a bit

"No seriously," I tell Louis but he is kissing my neck still "he won't wake up alone, in his house, Leila always wakes him up"

"Well, why doesn't Leila wake him up today?" Louis asks between kisses

"Because she knows that I'll wake him up," I barely manage to tell him, his lips on my skin feel different than anyone else's and they feel so good

"Ughh okay," Louis gives up and makes a pouting face "but make it quick," I give him a big smile and I get up, as much as I don't want to, and go to Niall's bed

"Niall, wake up," I say shaking him but he only groans "Niall, it's late," I say again and he turns around

"I don't want to go to school," Niall says mumbling, I know the routine, I have to tell him about 10 times to wake up until he does, but Louis is getting impatient

"Niall, I swear to fucking god that if you don't wake up and let me have Harry for myself I'll personally go throw you out of bed," Louis says and Niall kind of opens his eyes

"You wouldn't," Niall says and tries to go back to sleep but Louis gets up and goes to the bathroom, and Niall makes a small grin but he doesn't know what is about to happen. He comes back 15 seconds later with a glass full of water, I nod myself but he makes a mischievous grin before approaching Niall and throwing water all over him. Niall immediately wakes up and jumps from the bed

"Louis, what the fuck?" Niall screams but Louis is just laughing, I'm just staring at both of them, I have an idiot boyfriend and best friend. About 5 seconds later everyone storms in and see Niall soaking, they all start laughing with Louis

"What happened?" Liam asks still laughing, he looks like he is going to piss himself from the laughter

"Niall didn't want to get out of bed and I wanted Harry for myself," Louis said and I let out a soft chuckle

"Don't you dare laugh Harry," Niall scolds me but I start laughing more "you saw what he was going to do and didn't warn me"

"Well technically Louis warned you but you didn't believe him," I tell Niall and he grins at me

"True that," Louis says and laughs a bit more

"Well, Leila, Amira, Niall, we have school go get ready and I'll go make breakfast," I tell them and they all nod

"Thanks to you Louis I have to take a shower, I was going to shower after practice," Niall tells Louis and he laughs

"There is nothing wrong in showering two times in a day," Louis says and I nod

"Louis is right," I tell Niall "now go take a shower because we have school"

"Ok ok mum," Niall says walking towards the closet. When he gets out of the room Louis pulls me to bed and starts kissing me

"Lou- Louis I have to- I have to go make breakfast," I tell him between kisses

"They can make their own breakfast," Louis tells me quickly and keeps kissing me

"No- uhh- well hmm- yeah they can make their own breakfast," I say giving up and kiss him back

"Harry, where is breakfast?" Niall screams from the kitchen about 5 minutes later, and I roll my eyes

"There is cereal," I scream back and get back to kissing Louis

"I don't want cereal," Niall says

"Well, don't eat breakfast," I scream back and get my attention back to Louis

"HARRY," Niall screams too loud and I cringe "I swear I will get into the room and drag you out of there"

"Ugh, why can't they eat cereal?" I ask Louis and he shrugs

"You should go down," Louis says and I pout "Niall won't stop screaming"

"I'm going," I scream loud enough for Niall to hear me and then turn to look at Louis "but you come with me"

"Ok," he says and plants one last kiss on my lips

We both walk out of the room and then we go to the living room where everybody is waiting for us, well for me, to come to do breakfast

"You want to help?" I ask Louis

"He burns toast before putting it on the toaster," Zayn says "I don't want him to do my breakfast"

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a cook," Louis protested but Liam and Zayn just laugh

"Please Harry, do breakfast yourself," Liam says and I let out a soft chuckle

"Ok, but Lou you are coming with me," I tell him grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen "now you will talk to me while I do breakfast for 7 people"

"Ok, well what do you want me to talk about?" Louis asks me and I shrug

"I don't know, whatever you want"

"Uhmmm I don't know I tell you everything," he says and I start thinking, then I suddenly come up with something

"I know," I start to say "you've never told me about Eleanor," I turn to look at him and he looks at me with a shocked expression so I just shrug "she seems like a nice girl"

"Yeah she is," he says in deep thought "we've known each other for like 6 years but we started 'dating' about 3 years ago"

"Why did you two start dating?" I ask him out of curiosity

"Well, uhm, management started saying that it was weird that I never had a girlfriend so they started looking for people," he tells me as I crack the eggs into the pan "and one time Eleanor and I just went out to a bar together because she was looking for a guy and we were pictured together getting out of the bar. All the rumors started that we were dating and shit and management found the perfect opportunity"

"Why don't you just come out?" I ask him and I know it's a stupid question because it is a question I ask myself every single day

"Because management kind of said that people wouldn't accept me," he says and I turn to look at him with a sad face, "they say that my career would end. And I know what you'll say, that I should choose my happiness and that shit first but I can't bring myself to do it. The fans, the concerts, the songwriting, all of that is part of my happiness and a huge dream of mine that I just can't give up on"

"It's okay baby, I completely understand, everything will be okay," I say as I approach him and pull him in for a hug "anyway, when are you living for L.A again?" I ask him trying to change the subject

"Uhm, tomorrow afternoon," he says pulling out of the hug and I give him a questioning look but turn around to do breakfast, we stay silent for about 5 more minutes until Niall screams

"Harold, my breakfast"

"I told you to get cereal, but you insisted that I do breakfast," I yell back

"Well, I want my breakfast and I am not in the mood for cereal," he says and I roll my eyes, I love my best friend but he can get annoying sometimes

"Well, I am not in the mood for doing breakfast but I am still doing it so shut your damn mouth," I yell a bit annoyed and he shuts up "sorry, love ya" I yell after realizing what I said

"It's okay, love ya too," he screams back

"What is all this yelling?" I hear my sister come into the kitchen "I was happily asleep, I have today off work"

"Sorry gem," I say turning around to give her a good morning kiss on the cheek "good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Actually pretty good surprisingly," she says and I give her a weirded out look

"Why surprisingly?" Louis asks reminding me he is there

"None of your business," Gemma says and I look at her with wide eyes

"Gemma, please be kind"

"No it's okay Haz, she is right it's none of my business," Louis says but I look at him and he seems sad, I then notice that he seems that way since I mentioned L.A

"Sorry, it's too early for me, I didn't mean to be rude," Gemma says rubbing her eyes and then turning to look at me "anyway, what are you making for breakfast?"

"Just some eggs and toast," I say turning back to turn off the stove

"Oh is there some for me?" Gemma asks looking at the eggs

"I don't know, there had to be at least enough for Niall, Leila, Amira, Louis, Zayn, Liam and me soooo," I tell Gemma and she rolls her eyes

"Niall?" she asks and I nod "never mind, I'll do my breakfast, if he is eating, well I'll just grab some cereal," Gemma says and I laugh but nod, she is totally right "any way you staying here after the girls and the two jackasses go to school?" Gemma asks Louis and I glare at her

"Oh I don't want to bother," Louis says, he seems pretty shy right now but he also seems very sad

"Oh you are not hun," my mum says suddenly walking into the kitchen and startling me

"Oh hey mum, you scared me," I say approaching her to give her a hug

"Sorry hun," he says as he goes to Gemma "and Louis, you, Liam and Zayn can stay here all the time that you want"

"Thanks, but we don't want to bother you guys," Louis says pretty shy and it's weird considering the fact that last night we slept in the same bed, in the same house as my parents were

"Oh not at all," my mum says as she makes herself coffee "you can stay here as long as you like"

"Thanks, but we do have to go to the recording studio, we are looking at some ideas for a new album"

"Oh my gosh Lou that is amazing," I say dividing the eggs into 7 different plates, obviously putting more in Niall's plate, and grabbing the toast

"Yeah it is," he says

"Is that why you are going to L.A tomorrow?" I ask and immediately regret it because talking about the album had cheered him up a bit but when I mentioned L.A he got sad again

"Uhm no, just some other business"

"Oh okay," I say looking at the clock, it's getting late "can you help me grab some plates and get them out there?" I ask him and he nods grabbing three plates, I'll just come for mine after giving them their plates because I can't manage four plates  
  


**Louis' POV**

When Harry mentioned L.A I got sad for a reason, I got nervous and I did not want to go but god I really should. Yesterday my manager called me and said that I needed to come back to L.A on urgent business. I asked him why and he just replied with Brianna

About two months ago I was in L.A and I had a rough day so I went to a bar, there was this pretty girl there with some friends so I approached her. I am gay so I didn't think anything would happen, I would just go and make some new friends. When I arrive, thankfully, she was drunk enough to not know who I was so I started talking to her, next thing I know we were dancing and I was too drunk. We danced all night and we drank too much. We ended up in her place, I was too drunk to remember a lot but I do remember we had sex. I don't know if we used protection or not, it was weird but as far as I knew we were protected

When my manager called me and told me he had something to tell me about Brianna my heart stopped. I just met Harry, we are going slow and it's stable. I think it's the first stable relationship I've had in about 5 years. He makes me so happy and makes me want to be a better mam, he makes me laugh and I want to be with him all the time, I miss him 24/7 and I never stop thinking about him. I know it seems like we are going too fast but he just gets out the better part of me

I don't want to go to L.A because I know it won't be good news, I know it will be a disaster and if it is what I think it is I will lose Harry. I don't want to lose him, he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me if he isn't the best

We eat breakfast pretty fast because I need to get to the studio and Harry, Niall, Leila, and Amira need to get to school. Usually, Liam and Zayn come with me to the studio and since it will be while their girlfriends are at school then they will come because they have nothing better to do. We all go upstairs to wash our teeth before we head out each to whatever we need to do. We go outside and the ones that go to school go on Harry's car while we go in Liam's car to the recording studio. We are about 10 minutes away from the studio when I decide to speak up

"Guys I gotta tell you something," I say and Zayn turns to look at me because Liam is driving and I am on the backseat

"What up Lou?" Zayn asks and I take a deep breath

"Uhm Simon called," I say and Zayn rolls his eyes, I'm pretty sure Liam does too, they have never liked Simon and frankly I don't like him either but I have a contract

"What did the bastard say?" Liam asks from the driver seat

"Well he said that I need to go back to L.A in urgent matters," I say and take one more breath, "he says it has something to do about Brianna"

"When?" Zayn asks

"Tomorrow afternoon"

"We'll go with you, the girls will understand," Liam says and I am so grateful for my best friends

"Thank you guys," I tell my best friends. We stay quiet for about 5 minutes until Zayn breaks the silence

"Do you think she is pregnant?" he asks me and I really really hope not. The morning after the incident I went to my friends and told them absolutely everything I could remember, as time passes more details come back to me and I tell them so they know everything

"I don't know but I really really really hope not," I say looking up to the sky, I don't quite believe in Jesus and all that stuff but to whoever is up there please help me

"What will you do if she is?" Liam asks and I have no idea

"I don't know but that is the least of my concerns," I tell them and Zayn gives me a questioning look "I would have to manage but Harry, he is too young and I know he will leave me"


	19. Nineteen

**Louis' POV**

I said goodbye to Harry about 3 hours ago and right now we are in the airport in line to get into the plane. Liam and Zayn had told the girls that they needed to come with me because of some personal stuff, which they didn't ask much of after thank god, and they are with me. We managed to get them some first-class tickets with me on the same plane at last minute, I guess it's the perks of being famous.

We get into the plane and each gets into our seats, we are all in the same row so we can talk to each other pretty easily. We talk about some shit for about 10 minutes until the pilot starts talking, when the plane takes off I will sleep in about two seconds, I need to prepare myself for whatever is going to happen. It all goes as every single flight I take, the flight attendants show us all the security shit and the pilot talks, then some stupid commercial starts on the T.V and finally, the plane starts moving. I always sleep very well on these flights because it is too many hours, plus the seat is very comfortable. As soon as the plane is in the air I connect to the airplane wifi and text Harry to tell him that the plane is in the air and not to worry about me if I don't answer back because I was going to sleep.

Ten hours later, which felt more like 10 minutes since I slept the whole flight, one of the flight attendants comes and wakes me up to tell me that the plane is about to land. I put my seat up and start to gather my shit to put it back into my backpack. I turn to look at Liam and Zayn who is just talking about I don't know what very excitedly.

The plane lands about 20 minutes later and as soon as everybody starts to stand up I stand up very quickly and grab my backpack. I hate all the line that forms in migration and even though I have a visa and global entry it still takes hours, plus the baggage and then all the paparazzi that are waiting for me outside. I admit that it is quite fun to interact with my fans and to take pictures with them they always surprise me. Once there was this girl who brought her dog and I swear that dog gave me pleading eyes telling me to take him out of there.

As soon as we are sure that we all have our baggage we all put on our caps and hope nobody notices us, of course, it never happens. As soon as we are out of the baggage lanes and we get into the part where all the paparazzi are allowed a girl spots me and screams, then another and another and another until there is a huge crowd among us. We had met with my head of security, Paul, on the baggage lanes so he is there to keep us safe. I feel a girl grab my hand and I swear she is trying to rip it off. I love my fans with all my heart, they are the main reason I love my job and they make me so happy but god I hate it when they do that.

We manage to get into the car without being harmed, I signed a couple of C.D's and I took a couple of pictures but not many because we would literally be hours in there if I took more time and probably one of us would end without some part of our bodies. I have never understood how Liam and Zayn are always so willing to come with me to all this, they can be exempt from this, well not anymore because now people recognize them, but they used to be exempt from having to go through all this and I have never really understood, but I am so grateful for them.

We arrive at my hotel about 40 minutes later and I get the room 913, I don't mind being put that high but I really prefer on the first floors. I've never liked elevators and the higher I get the room the more time I am in them, plus the more people can get in and most likely if it's a young girl will ask me for a picture and an autograph. I've never really minded but I would really like to be able to go in an elevator in peace, I think it's one the few things I don't like about my job, that I never have much privacy anymore. Also, I have no idea how they manage to do it but they always manage to get the hotel where I am staying, and sometimes even the room, I swear they are better than the FBI. There was this one time when they hacked into the security cameras of the hotel and recorded them, it was literally a recording of Zayn, Liam and I doing every kind of shit, I saw it like 2 hours later and laughed a lot but it does get kind of creepy.

In the room, I put my bags into the bed and take out all of my clothes to put them in the closet. I am going to stay here a week, tomorrow I have the whole shit with Briana but the rest of the week I have interviews with a lot of people about my new song, and the release party will be at the end of the week. After that, I am free to go back to London and I have 2 weeks free until we start to develop my new album. I have to albums out and both times they have given me 2 weeks free to do whatever I want because when the album starts I have nothing to do, plus in those 2 weeks I manage to write many potential songs for the album. I have no idea what this album is going to be about.

My first album had a lot of variety if that's a way to put it. It had many songs about love but it also had some growth and of course the one for my mum. When she died I felt so heartbroken, I had just started my career and it started blowing up when she got cancer I told her I would wait for everything to come to live with her and be with her the remaining time that I had with her but she told me not to, she told me that her biggest wish was for me to make my dreams come true and that she wanted me to be happy doing what I loved. Her cancer spread too quickly, she told me at the beginning of 2016 and in December she died. That year Christmas was so weird, so that means my birthday was really weird too. Lottie and Fizz had been so sad and they cried themselves to sleep. Daisy and Phoebe had to mature so much, they had to take care of Ernest and Doris because Dan had a lot of work to do right now, they had to grow up too fast and before I knew it they were 12-year-old girls that looked like they had 16, I was so sad that they didn't get to live their childhood as any other person would. Ernest and Doris were too little to remember anything but I can remember them asking for their mum, as soon as they did all of us started crying, this lasted for like 2 months until we all could start moving on, we had to at some point, but we still couldn't, still can't. Two of us was a song I wrote the night she died, I still have the original sheet framed on my room back in Donny. I don't know why I have it there, I guess it's just a reminder of my mum and even though it's pretty much soaked with tears it feels very special.

I finish up putting away my clothes thinking about a lot of things. First of all, my mum, she was a constant thought in my mind and even though it hurt it also is a reminder of what she said all those years ago, that she wanted to see me happy doing what I love. I also think about my next album, I have some songs written but nothing special, I have a lot of work to do. The third thing I am thinking about is Briana, what will I do if she is pregnant. I mean I will have to deal with it, at the end of the day it's my son or daughter, but Harry. He is the first stable relationship I have had in years and I simply can't let him go, he has never cared that I am famous or have a lot of money, that's one of the things I like about him. I will understand if he wants to leave me but god knows it would hurt me too much, it's been a really short time since I met him but I was getting really attached to him, he is an amazing guy who makes me so happy. I know it would be selfish to tell him to stay with me but this boy makes me so happy, spending time with him feels just so right. Whenever I am with him I feel more safe, even though he is younger, I feel like I can be myself with him and I know our relationship started way too early but god that boy did make my insides feel weird. I am distracted by a soft knock on my door, I turn to look at it and go open the door, I am greeted with a smiling Liam and then a frowning Zayn. Ok?

"Everything okay?" I ask my friends and Liam nods but Zayn shakes his head "okay Liam you go first since you seem pretty happy"

"Well, our room is divided into two rooms, the first room has a king-sized bed, while the other room a had two small beds," Liam starts and I look at them confused

"And?" I ask them

"Well we made rock paper scissors to see who got the biggest bed and I won," Liam says but he is interrupted by Zayn

"He cheated and it isn't fair," Zayn argues and I laugh, I walk towards him and grab his shoulders

"Zayn he won and I know you hate to lose but you have to go with it," I tell my best friend but he just grins and I laugh

"No don't laugh, you don't want to sleep in that bed, you have your huge suite with your huge bed and your huge bathroom," Zayn says still very mad and I just laugh again

"Zayn, your room is very big too, and you can just join the two beds and make them one huge one," I tell Zayn and his face lights up

"You are right, I should do that," he says opening the door "actually I should do that right now, bye losers," he says running out of my room

"Oh there is no way in hell, I want that bed!" Liam screams running behind Zayn and they leave me alone in my room laughing at them, I really do have the best friends. I take out my phone to text Harry but he doesn't respond, he is probably getting ready to sleep, so I put my phone away and take out my writing book, I start to think of something to write about and I suddenly come up with the best line, I don't know where this inspiration came from but I love it so much.

 _And it's alright  
_ _Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
_ _When you're lost, I'll find the way  
_ _I'll be your light  
_ _You will never feel like you're alone  
_ _I'll make this feel like home_

I finish writing the song about 2 hours later, it is probably one of the best songs I have ever written, seriously. I read the whole song and I am so proud of it, as I read it I a great feeling about it, it felt magical. I tried writing another song but I had no inspiration left so I decided to order some room service and just binge watch Grey's Anatomy. I started watching it like 6 months ago but I never have time to watch it so I am in Season 4. I slept the whole flight so I am not tired and it's like 7 P.M here in L.A so it's still not time to sleep. Every time I change of country the first day I just binge watch something or write some songs or shit like that that will make me tired and on the night I can sleep, it's a very good strategy and it has always worked for me.

After about 4 chapters it is midnight already and I just grab my phone to text Harry, it's already 8 A.M over there so he is probably awake by now, 'good night babe, though it is morning to you so good morning' I press send and put my phone to charge, I lay down on my bed and just lay there thinking about all the shit that will happen tomorrow. What if Briana is really pregnant? This question has been in my head for the last 3 days and I can't sleep well just thinking about it, it's wandering around my head all day and I have no idea what I will do so I just decide to wait and see what Simon tells me tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in like a week, I've just been very busy
> 
> I hope you guys liked the last two chapters
> 
> Vote and comment, please
> 
> Stay safe and stay home
> 
> If you guys are going to the protests we careful, stay peaceful and wear protection, the coronavirus is still out there (I'm talking to you Liam)
> 
> I hope everybody is doing alright
> 
> xxx


	20. Twenty

**Louis' POV**

The next day I wake up at 6 A.M because I have to be at the studio in two hours. I take a shower and then I choose my clothes very carefully. I choose to put on some blue jeans and a grey shirt with a black hoodie on top. Then I go to Liam and Zayn's room and knock on the door, Zayn answers the door and I go in because I know that Liam is not ready, he is never ready. We said that we would go have breakfast at Beachwood Cafe because we like it a lot and it reminds of home since there is one back in Donny

"Are you ready?" Zayn asks me as I sit down on the bed and I shake my head

"Not at all," I tell him "I mean what if she is pregnant, what will I do? What will I tell Harry?" 

"I don't know honestly mate," Zayn says and I let out a soft chuckle

"Thanks for the help lad," I say sarcastically

"Sorry, it's just that I don't know," Zayn tells me and I just sit there in silence waiting for Liam to come out of the shower "what is taking Liam so long?" I ask Zayn after 5 minutes and he shrugs

"I don't know," Zayn says turning towards the bathroom door "you know that he is never ready"

"Yeah, but what does he do inside there?" I say trying to come up with anything that he could be doing to be so long in the shower

"I have no idea but we have time, we don't have to be in the studio for another hour and a half," Zayn says looking at his phone but I am getting anxious so I go to the door and knock really hard

"Liam James Payne you hurry up or we are leaving you here," I scream through the door because I don't get why he takes so long 

"Sorry sorry," Liam says with a towel wrapped around his waist as he goes out of the bathroom and into his closet. He takes out some boxers, black jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket

"What took you so long?" I ask him as he goes back to the bathroom to change

"I just like to take my time at the shower," Liam says and I roll my eyes, that boy is going to be the end of me one day. I love him and love that he is my best friend but sometimes I really want to slap him

"Well you hurry up because we are leaving in 3 minutes and I don't care if you are ready or not," I say because I am too anxious and I can't wait anymore to know what Simon will tell me. I really hate Simon but I have a contract and I can't wait for it to end

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" he says as he goes out of the bathroom and I really need to take a deep breath not to slap him right across his ugly face

"Liam are you serious?" Zayn says and I mentally thank him for speaking instead of me because I know I would say something that I would regret if I spoke

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Liam says approaching me and rests his hands on my shoulder "I know that you are stressed out and I have no idea what I would do in your place, probably I'd be freaking out too"

"Well, yeah," I say taking two deep breathes "now I am hungry and that is part of my bad mood so let's go to the bloody cafe"

"Ok, ok," Liam says trying to calm me down, I just grab my phone and head out to the hallway. I haven't checked my phone all day so I go to Harry's chat and I have three messages that say 'good night baby, sleep well, good luck on your interviews' I reply with two blue hearts and put my phone away I need to mentally prepare for whatever will happen later today

Breakfast was very good and I really enjoyed it but right now I feel like throwing up. The time is getting closer and closer and I don't know what I will do. We are on a cab going towards the studio where Briana and Simon are waiting for us. After our one night stand, I discovered that Briana was kind of an influencer so I guess she had her ways to contact Simon 

We arrive at the studio about 20 minutes later because there was a lot of traffic, that is one thing I don't like about L.A, it is so crowded. When we arrive I take a deep breath before hopping out of the cab and paying the driver

"It's going to be okay," Zayn says patting my back and pushing me towards the studio. As soon as we enter I see a familiar brown hair standing in there looking at her phone

"Eleanor?" I ask as I approach her. She turns around and smiles at me before shaking her head

"Nope, Tina," she says and I recognize her "Eleanor is in the bathroom"

"Oh okay," I say hugging her. Eleanor has twin, they aren't identical twins like Daisy and Phoebe, but they look alike enough to see them together and not knowing who is who. This keeps getting weirder and weirder, normally whenever there is a meeting and one of the Calder's need to come it's Eleanor but whenever they both come it means it is very serious

"What are you doing here?" Liam asks her as he approaches her and hugs her

Tina and Liam have always been really good friends while Eleanor and Zayn have been really good friends. Sure, Tina is also Zayn's friend and Eleanor is also Liam's friend but they each are more friends with one another. In my case, well I have to kiss them and pretend that they are my girlfriend so we've always been pretty close. I didn't tell Harry that Eleanor has a twin because he would ask too many questions and he would be very confused, but I'll tell him, someday

"I don't know," Tina tells us "Simon called us like 3 days ago and said that we both needed to come because it was very serious"

"Well he has always said crazy things," Eleanor says coming out of the bathroom and I smile

She has always been my main beard and we are very close, she is one of my best friends and even though I don't like that we have to lie to everyone, she is a great friend that I know I can trust her with everything. I always tell her absolutely everything whenever it happens, she can sometimes even know things before Liam and Zayn. Since we are supposed to be dating we see each other a lot and we talk a lot, whenever people think it's a date we are actually just eating and laughing, I tell her about a boy or something and she tells me about Max, her boyfriend

"Hey," I say giving her big hug, I haven't seen her in like 1 month and I really missed her "he is kind of crazy," I say and she laughs but nods

"How's everything going with Harry?" she asks and I smile, she was the first to know when I met Harry. As soon as I was back at my hotel I called her and told her about these green-eyed, curly-headed boy who was literally the cutest thing I've ever seen

"Great," I say with a big smile on my face "I really like him and I love spending time with him"

"That's amazing Lou," she says giving me a pat on the back "you really deserve someone great and I need to meet him and see if he is as dreamy as you describe him"

"Well you need to come to London soon," I say pushing her on the side, then Zayn comes and they both squeal like little girls when they see each other

"E!!" Zayn screams coming to hug her

"Hey Z how are you?" she asks returning the hug and smiling really big "how's Leila?" she asks always wanting to know about her, she hasn't met her officially yet but they've talked through face time so they've talked

"She is great," Zayn says leading Eleanor to a chair to talk to her, they start gossiping like they are two teenage girls and just for that little piece of time in the universe I feel happy and totally forget what we are here for. It only lasts about 5 seconds because then Simon's assistant comes out and calls us all in 

I take a deep breath before entering the room. I am greeted with a nervous Briana sitting on the couch and Simon going through some papers. When we enter the room Simon turns up and gives us a smile which I don't return, I don't like him

"Hey boys," Simon says standing up with his particular accent, I take a look at him and I swear he has a new face every single time I see him "and hey girls," he says turning to look at the twins "please sit down"

Liam sits down next to Tina who is between him and Zayn, then Eleanor sits down next to Zayn and I sit between Eleanor and Briana. I turn to look at Briana and she gives me a small nervous smile that makes me more nervous

"Well, what do you want Simon?" I ask in a harsh, impatient voice and Eleanor gives me a warning look but I just shrug it off

"Hey Louis don't be so dramatic and impatient," Simon says and I glare at him, I have no idea why I signed with him

"Well you kind of caught me in the middle of my boyfriend's birthday with that call and you made me fly all the way over here so I guess I just want to know," I say the last part a bit more harsh than I intended but I don't care, it's Simon

"You-you're boyfriend?" Briana asks with a confused face, oh right she doesn't know I'm gay

"Uh yeah I'm gay, and Eleanor and Tina re my beards but we are still good friends," I tell Briana a bit harsh so I give her an apologetic look

"Oh, uhh so I guess you cheated on your boyfriend with me?" she says but it sounds more like a question

"No when we hooked up we hadn't started dating yet," I tell her and she nods slowly and then turns around to see Simon

"Well talk," Liam tells Simon and Tina hits him lightly on the arm, I let out a soft chuckle

"Well, Briana here contacted us a few days ago and I think it's better if she tells you," Simon says looking at Briana

"Well about 5 days after that night I started feeling sick and I guess I didn't want to admit it but all the signs pointed to it so I went to get like 5 pregnancy tests and I took them all just to be sure and well as you might've guessed I'm pregnant," Briana says, as soon as those last words came out of her mouth I felt everything go dark, I felt my world crumble and I couldn't believe it, I only heard voices in the distance calling my name but I couldn't react. Then I everything goes black and the last thing I know is I hit the floor

She is pregnant

**Harry's POV**

The last message I received from Louis was about 2 hours ago and they were only two hearts. It's weird he is usually the one who texts more but I guess he is very busy with his interviews. I am walking down the hallways alone looking at my phone and not putting attention because I know this halls perfectly and I also know that whenever someone sees me coming they move aside so I really don't have to pay attention. Then a conversation caught my attention so I just leaned on a locker close to two freshman girls who were talking

"About two days ago he was on L.A," the brunette girl says "and today pictures of him getting out of a cab in L.A were leaked"

"Yes but a friend of mine who is a huge fan of Louis told me that someone saw him yesterday here in London," the blonde girl says

"How do we know she is not lying," the brunette girl asks and the other one takes her phone out

"Because she sent me pics of him getting out of a car with Zayn and Liam," the blonde girl says showing her some pictures, if I wasn't sure they were talking about him first now I am sure, how many people do you know that is called Louis, are a famous pop star that teenage girls would obsess about, who was two days ago on L.A, yesterday in London and today again in L.A and has two best friends called Zayn and Liam

"That is not far away from here," the brunette girl says looking at the photos very carefully and I kind of look over her shoulder and I recognize the place, it's about a block away from my house "can I help you?" she says making me surprised but then I see that she isn't looking at me, she just felt me over her, I look at her friend and she is looking at me with wide eyes and slightly shaking her head enough for me to notice

"Uhm are you talking to me?" I say looking back at my phone and giving them a bitchy face and I guess she doesn't recognize my voice, probably because I've never talked to her before today

"No, I'm talking to the wall, of course, I'm talking to you assho-" she is caught off when she looks at me and recognizes who I am

"What were you saying?" I ask her and she looks at me wide-eyed

"No- nothing," she says

"That's what I thought," I say looking back to my phone "and to answer your question no, I don't need anything thank you very much"

"O- okay," she says turning back to look at her friend, was that intimidation or does she like me, probably both, well bad luck girl because I am taken

"Well what was he here for one day then?" the blonde girl says trying to get back to their conversation and she is successful because the brunette girl shook her head and starts to talk again and to answer the question, he was here for my birthday

"I don't know maybe to see his sisters?" the brunette girl says and the other one shakes her head

"I don't think so, he would've been in Doncaster and he was here in London," the blonde girl says "plus this picture is near here, I actually have a cousin that lives near and those are only houses, there is nothing special in there, there is not a pub or a studio so that's weird"

"Maybe he came to visit a friend?" the brunette girl says and I raise my eyebrows, oh more than a friend, I make a little smirk but I make my face normal again in less than a second

"What if he is cheating on Eleanor?" the blonde girl says and I stop what I'm doing in my phone because they are getting a little too close

"Who Louis?" another girl comes, she is pretty tall for her age

"Yes we were talking about how he was here yesterday just for a day and it looks like he was visiting someone," the brunette girl tells the tall girl "but he was with Zayn and Liam"

"Wait isn't Liam Amira's boyfriend?" the tall girl says and I listen more closely, don't they dare ever go talk to her about this

"Yeah but we can't go ask her about Liam's personal life," the blonde girl says and I smile, I like this girl, we could actually be friends "and remember that she doesn't talk about him, she asked everyone not to approach her just to ask things about Liam, Zayn and especially Louis"

"Plus remember who her best friend is," the brunette girl says and she sounds like she is scared

"Who Leila?" the tall girl asks, I don't like her and she has spoken like three times "what's up with her?"

"She is Leila Horan, and who else is a Horan?" the brunette girl says sounding more scared "Niall Horan and who is Niall's best friend? Harry Styles," she says apparently forgetting I'm right behind her "and you don't want to mess with Harry and Niall, they could end your social life and I am kind of scared of them," the girl says and I let out a soft chuckle, why is she scared of us? We are adorable.

"But they are also pretty hot," the tall girl says

"Yes but Niall is taken," the blonde girl says

"And Harry is taken too?" the girl says with a mischievous smile, yes I am "no he isn't"

"There is no way a freshman has a chance with him," the blonde girl says and even if I was straight I would never date this girl, she is too self-absorbed

"Well I'll be the one," she says and I internally laugh so hard, why are this year freshman so self-absorbed? I mean I like that they are confident, I feel that it's good to be confident about yourself but god they need some humility lessons

"Good luck with that," the blonde girl says and I really like her, she would be a great friend, I make a mental note to talk to her someday "well back to Louis, I don't know if he is cheating on Eleanor"

"Well a cousin of mine told me about a month and a half or so that she saw him with a blonde girl in a pub, about twenty-something years old and they seemed pretty close, Louis also seemed pretty drunk," the tall girl says, now this just got interesting, I know I shouldn't be listening to rumours and I could just ask him myself, after all, he is my boyfriend, but I don't know why I need to finish this conversation

"And did she say anything about them kissing?" the brunette girl asks

"She says that they got out of the pub together and they went on a cab together so I guess they went to one of their houses," the tall girl says. What?!

"How long ago was it again?" the blonde girl asks and I thank her in my head because I need to know if it was while we were together or not

"About a month and a half ago or something like that, it was in L.A," the tall girl says and I feel relief, we hadn't met yet, but I still feel anxious for some reason

"Well do you think he cheated on Eleanor?" the blonde girl asks

"Probably," the tall girl says and then I see Niall come towards me with a concerned look

"Harry I need to talk to you," Niall says as he gets close to me and I see the brunette girl flinch when she sees that I was behind her the whole time and Niall approaching

"Yeah what's up?" I asked but he leans towards my ear and whispers

"It's about Louis," I immediately get worried and walk towards the bathroom where I know no one will be

"Is he hurt?" I ask Niall very worried when we get to the bathroom

"Uhm he is okay he woke up already, he is okay don't worry," I swear my eyes have never been wider

"What do you mean he woke up already?' I ask Niall and he takes a breath

"He was on a meeting with his manager and he fainted, Zayn called me and told me he is okay but that he called you and you didn't answer," Niall says, I take out my phone and see that I have two missed calls from Zayn which I probably didn't feel because I was too busy hearing stupid rumours about my boyfriend

"But is he okay?" I ask Niall and he nods his head slowly

"Yes he is okay and I know this must be hard for you two to be on opposite parts of the world but don't worry that Zayn, Liam, Eleanor and Tina are with him so he will be okay," Niall says and I take a deep breath, wait

"Who is Tina?" I ask Niall and he flinches

"She- she is Eleanor's twin," Niall says, twin? I didn't know she had a twin "it's a long story that Louis will probably tell you someday if you ask him, all you have to know is that both of the Calder's are very good friends with them and they will all take care of Louis, he is okay and now we have to get you to practice," he says as we go out of the bathroom and into the now empty hallways because everybody probably is gone to their houses right now

"Okay but please help me and today you will lead the practice with the coach, I'll help you but I'll tell the coach I'm not feeling that good," I tell Niall as we go to the locker rooms. I take a deep breath before we go in and close my eyes quick thinking that Louis is now good and he is being taken care of

He fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner I've just been so busy and I just ended school three days ago but I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait
> 
> Thanks for waiting and for reading this I hope you are liking it
> 
> By the way, I can't believe it's exactly one month till July 23, 2020. I can't believe that it's almost their tenth anniversary!!
> 
> Anygays I love you guys so so much 
> 
> Stay safe and stay home
> 
> xxx


	21. Twenty-one

After practice Niall and I go to my house and as soon as we arrive I take out my phone and call Louis but he doesn't answer so I call Zayn and he answers

"Harry?"

"Zayn! How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay," I rush out my words while I hold my phone really hard

"Harry it's okay we took his phone away so that he could rest but he is right now sleeping in his bed, he is okay you don't have to worry we are all taking care of him," Zayn says and I feel my grip lighten

"Are you sure?" I ask him

"Yes I am sure now go with Niall and watch a movie or something," Zayn says and then I hear the call end so I go towards were Niall is and just sit on the couch

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask him and he nods

"Yes, which movie?" Niall asks me and I start thinking until a light bulb turns on

"Dunkirk," I say and Niall gives me a questioning face

"Dunkirk?" he asks looking at me like he doesn't recognize me "you've never watched that movie"

"Actually I have, once," I tell him and he looks at me one last time but shrugs and turns around towards the T.V

We watch the movie and it's actually pretty boring once you've seen it once but it still reminds me of Louis and how he says that I look like Alex, I don't see it. After the movie ends we go to the kitchen because we are very hungry and it's getting pretty late. We eat some cereal and Niall calls Maura to tell her that he is staying over. When we finish dinner we go to my room and put Grey's Anatomy, it's a great series but god it can get disgusting. When we are in our second episode I receive a call, I check the caller ID to see who it is and I see it's Louis so I jump out of bed and go to the hallway to answer him

"Lou I've been so worried. Are you okay? Is everything okay?" I say and I hear him chuckle through the line

"I'm okay everything is okay," he says and he has that sleepy tone on his voice that tells me he just woke up and he sounds so hot

"What happened?" I ask getting more relaxed just knowing that he is there and he is okay

"I was in a meeting with Simon and he told me that- he told me something and I started feeling hot and dizzy and I fainted but I'm okay now," Louis says and I'm happy he is okay but what could Simon possibly tell him that would make him faint, I'll ask him when he comes back

"How long will you stay in L.A?" I ask him just wanting him to come back and wanting to hug him and cuddle with him 

"I don't know maybe two more days," he says and I take a deep breath, it's okay, it's only two days

"Okay as long as you don't faint again I can wait two days," I say and he lets out a small laugh

"Well, it's late over there, you gotta go to sleep," Louis says and I check the clock, he's right it is pretty late

"Okay well please rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow before you go to sleep," I say

"Ok bye I miss you"

"Miss you too bye," I say and end the call, now that I've talked to him I feel more relaxed but there is something at the end of my mind bothering me and I don't know what it is

The next morning I wake up at the same time I wake up every day and take a shower. Then I wake up Niall and go down to make breakfast. The morning goes like any other, after breakfast I text Louis telling him to sleep well and then we go to my car. I drive to Niall's house were Leila and Amira are and then we go to school. When we arrive I see the tall girl that was talking yesterday and I turn towards Amira who was already headed towards her friends

"Amira," I call out and she turns around "I need to talk to you"

"Sure right now?" she asks and I nod, she tells Leila something and then she comes towards me

"Amira who is that?" I ask her pointing with my head towards the tall girl 

"Oh that's Kendall, she is Taylor's best friend," Amira tells me and I try to think about who is Taylor but nothing comes to my mind

"Who is Taylor?" I ask her and she slaps me on the back of my head

"It's the girl who was or is obsessed with you," she says and I start to think but she sees my confusion face "the one that was hitting on you the other day and that asked what were you doing later and the whole joke started," ohhhh now I know who she is

"Oh yeah, why am I not surprised that they are best friends?" I say

"Wait why are you asking me this?" Amira asks 

"Because yesterday she was talking to two girls that were talking about Louis and she says that they could ask you about some rumours they heard," I say and Amira rolls her eyes

"Ugh this was what I was afraid of when they figured out about Liam and me," Amira says and I shrug 

"Well they had a full conversation about some rumours, I'll tell you in lunch," I say and she nods 

"Okay, talk to you later," she says and I nod and we each go our separate ways. When she gets to her friends all her friends surround her and probably start asking her what did I needed her for and I just roll my eyes and head towards my locker. When I arrive at my locker I take out my notebooks and when I turn around to head to class I am greeted with a tall girl with a huge smile and when I realize who it is I discretely roll my eyes

"Hello Harry," Kendall says and I give her small smile

"I don't know who you are and I need to get to class," I say trying to go past her but she goes in front of me 

"I'm Kendall," she says still smiling and I nod but try to go past her again and it is a failed attempt again

"What do you want?" I ask her giving up and leaning in my locker

"Just wanted to talk with you," she says leaning closer to me

"And what makes you think that I want to talk to you?" I ask and I know that I am being pretty rude but she is annoying me

"I don't know I felt how you were looking at me yesterday and when I arrived yesterday you tensed," she says, is she crazy? 

"Where the heck did you arrive yesterday?" I ask her trying to get the farthest away as I can from her

"Yesterday that Niall came to you and told you something, it seemed to have worried you or made you uncomfortable and I have a feeling that it had to do with me," she says getting even closer to me

"Oh my god, you are worse than Taylor, what is wrong with you girls?" I say using now everything I can to get away from her "and it's not that it's any of your business but I am in a relationship so leave me the fuck alone," I say getting more impatient this time but as soon as I say that she takes down one arm and I take that opportunity to walk away. What is wrong with these girls?

The first periods go by very quickly and before I know it it's time for lunch. As soon as I arrive at the cafeteria Kendall spots me and stares at me and it makes me uncomfortable so I look for Amira and when I spot her I start walking towards her. When I am getting closer I see one of her friends start hitting another one and they all look at me very excited even though I've come plenty of times towards them because of Leila and Amira

"Amira, Leila," I say when I get to the table "can I talk to you guys?" I ask and they nod grabbing their apples and standing up and I guide them out of the cafeteria towards some lockers 

"So today I talked with Amira in the morning and ask her about some girl," I tell Leila and she looks at me with a confused face "there is this girl who was talking yesterday about some rumours about Louis and she said that she would ask Amira about them so I asked Amira who it was and..."

"It was Kendall," Amira finishes my sentence and I see how Leila rolls her eyes, I guess I'm not the only one who hates her

"That girl annoys me so much," Leila says and I let out a chuckle and I nod

"She tried to make a move on me today and she implied that I liked her a lot," I tell them and they laugh

"Well, what do you want H?" Leila asks and I return to my point. I tell them everything I heard and when I finish they look at each other and I get really worried

"What were those looks?" I ask them and they make a sad face

"We'll let Louis tell you and just listen to him alright?" they say and before I can ask them anything they walk away. What was that about?

The next couple of hours during class that's all I can think about, I don't put any attention to class because I can't get out of my head what Leila and Amira told me. What if those rumours are true? Did Louis cheat on me? Or if he didn't, did he really get out of a bar, drunk with some random girl? I'll just have to wait two days to ask him if it's true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this chapter is short and boring but it's fundamental for the story
> 
> I'm sorry for being so inactive but I promise that I'll update my story more
> 
> I have this amazing idea for this story so I hope you like it and thanks for reading
> 
> I promise next chapter won't be boring
> 
> Stay home and stay safe
> 
> xxx


	22. Twenty-two

**2 days later**

"Harry I'm back!" I hear Louis scream from my kitchen and I run downstairs to be greeted with a smiling Louis looking up at me with his dreamy eyes and his dreamy smile and his dreamy hair and his dreamy entire self. I throw myself to his arms and he hugs me back and I don't know why but he hugs me so tight I can't breathe anymore

"Lou, I can't breathe," I say and he lets me go but when I look at his face he is blushing and he looks so cute

"Sorry," he says and he seems very shy which is weird because he is nothing like this, he is so confident and energetic but he seems very shy and careful with me right now

"Are you okay?" I ask him and he slightly nods but it looks like he isn't completely saying the truth, I shrug and let it go, I just want to be with him right now "you hungry?" I ask him and he nods so I lead him towards the kitchen and indicate him with my head to take a sit in the chair on the counter

"I missed you," he says and I give him a small smile

"Me too, it feels like you were gone forever," I tell him and he lets out a soft chuckle before looking down at the counter, he is so weird "are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am, don't worry about me," he says so I just turn towards the fridge and start taking out things "what are you going to do?" he asks and I let out a small chuckle

"I'm going to teach you how to cook," I say and I hear how he chokes in his own saliva

"You are what?" he asks and I laugh

"I'm teaching you how to cook," I repeat turning around to look at him "it's going to be easy"

"What are you going to teach me to cook?" he asks and I grab the chicken to throw it towards him

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash," I say and I see how his eyes open more at each word I say

"What?" he says in shock and I laugh "that seems so complicated"

"But it's not so get your ass out of that chair and come here," I say and he laughs but stands up and comes towards me, he is returning to his beautiful happy, smiley self

"What do I have to do chef?" he asks coming towards me and I smile at him

"First you have to wash your dirty hands," I say and he makes an offended expression

"They are not dirty," he says and I let out a laugh

"Yes they are, you just came from two airports and an airplane, now wash your hands," I say giving him a soft slap on the ass and he jumps and glares at me

"Don't do that," he says pouting and I bend down to give him a small and quick kiss on his lips

"Take that pout away and go wash your hands," I tell him

"Ok ok," he says laughing and going to the sink "now what?" he asks coming towards me and I turn towards the chicken and grab it taking it towards the counter so that it can be easier to prepare, then I grab the recipe I have in a drawer and I start reading it out loud

"Ok, ingredients: 2 chicken breasts," I say and Louis pats the chicken breasts "mozzarella cheese," I say and Louis takes it out of the fridge "bacon," I tell him and his mouth opens and I laugh but he grabs the bacon and brings it "potatoes"

"How many?" he asks and I check the recipe

"Four," I say and he nods grabbing four potatoes

"What else?" he asks and I smile

"Milk, butter, salt and pepper," I finish while he takes out everything and brings it to the table

"Ok, what do I need to do?" he asks getting very excited and I laugh because I didn't expect him to be this excited

"Okay first you place the chicken on a cutting board," I say

"What's a cutting board?" he asks and I looked at him with a shocked expression

"Are you serious?" I ask and he nods

"Yes I am, what's a cutting board?" he asks and I shake my head slowly going towards where the cutting boards are and I take out one

"This is a cutting board," I tell him putting in the air the board and he looks at it with an expression that tells me that he could've figured it out on his own but he is simply very bad at the kitchen and very bad thinking

"Now?" he asks and I laugh, this is going to be fun

"Now you need to put salt and pepper but not a lot because if not it will be too salty," I tell him and he nods and he looks so cute trying to learn how to cook, I feel like I'm going to melt

"Ok, you tell me when it's enough," he says and I nod. He grabs the salt and puts a bit of salt and turns to look at me and I nod telling him that's okay and then he grabs the pepper and we do the same

We spend about an hour finishing dinner and we laugh a lot, Louis needs a lot of help in the kitchen, he doesn't know absolutely anything about it. I took a picture while he was not seeing of him cooking and he looks so cute, I am going to cherish this picture forever. When dinner is ready I take out some plates and then we put them in the table where we sit together and I am very curious about many things so I start the conversation

"So how was L.A?" I ask him and he chokes on his chicken

"It was... it was good," I say and I look at him suspiciously

"That's great, did you see any friends?" I ask trying to get to the bottom of the rumours I heard very carefully

"Actually, yes, I saw Eleanor," he says and then a light bulb turns on above my head

"Oh yeah about that, Niall might've let slip something about Tina the day that you fainted," I tell him confronting him about that first, "he said that she's Eleanor's twin and that you would tell me if I asked"

"Uhm yeah, I was, uhhh, I was going to tell you about that," he says and I am suddenly worried that something bad happened with her or something and I hate myself for that being the first thought that comes into y mind but it's just that after the rumours I heard I am feeling very anxious

"So?" I ask pretty impatient and I don't want to pressure him into telling me anything but I just really want to know

"Yeah uhm, as Niall told you, Tina is Eleanor's twin," he says and I nod, I already knew that I just don't get why he is so nervous about that "and well, they look very alike, and uhm, they have both been my beards and I don't mean it like they have both been my separate girlfriends, I mean it like they are both Eleanor"

"What?" I ask very confused

"Eleanor was my original beard but then we started having a lot of events where Eleanor couldn't go and then Simon came up with the idea of whenever Eleanor couldn't do something then Tina comes, and whenever neither of them can well there is no solution but it was a way so that Eleanor and I could be seen together more," he says and I am so confused, that is seriously messed up, I mean how can you be that messed up in the head to make twins pretend to be the same person and then also make them fake date a guy who is gay. That Simon guy is really messed up

"Wow," is all I can say "I never could've imagined that and it is really messed up," I say and he nods agreeing with me

"Yeah it is, but Simon is my boss and will be my boss for another couple of years so we have to do what he says," Louis tells me and I am sad for that, Simon is a horrible person "but when my contract ends and I am finally free my ife is going to change so much," he says and I smile because I really want to see him be his own person

"And these girls, are they even like your friends?" I ask him because if they were not and just some bitches it would be even worse

"They are, Eleanor is actually my best friend apart from Zayn, Liam and you," he says and I smile that's good "she was the first to know when we kissed for the first time and when I met you she was the first person I texted to tell her that I just met the most amazing guy in this whole wide world and that I wanted you to be my boyfriend even though we had just met like 2 hours ago," he says and I am fonding so much just looking at him talk and he is the cutest human being in this whole entire world. I grab him softly by the side of his cheeks and I put my mouth close to his and then I kiss him, it's not a hungry and fierce kiss but it is long and soft and beautiful

"And what about Tina?" I ask him. When we finished dinner we picked up everything and then we went to the couch just to chill there and cuddle

"She is amazing, she is also a very good friend of mine, obviously not as close as El but she is amazing and she is very good friends with Zayn," he says and I smile, I'm glad they at least have a good relationship

"That's good, that you guys have a good relationship between all of you," I tell him bringing him closer to me and he nods in my chest

"Yeah it is, that's the only good thing that has come from all that situation," he says and I squeeze lightly his shoulder. I grab his chin with my free hand and turn his head up so that I can look into his piercing blue eyes and he is just so beautiful

"Have I ever told how beautiful you are?" I ask him and he laughs lightly

"A couple of times," he tells me and I smile at him

"Well I'll tell you another couple of times how beautiful you are, you ar so cute and you have that beautiful smile and that beautiful eyes and that cute little nose and you are just so beautiful and cute in absolutely every aspect of your person," I tell him and he blushes. I kiss slowly both of his cheeks, then the tip of his nose, then his forehead, his ears, his neck, his hands, then I go back to his forehead, his head and finally his lips and he closes his eyes while I do this and I just want this moment to last forever

"You are very beautiful and cute yourself Harold," he says and I smile but nod my head

"No I'm not," I tell him and he gets up really fast taking me by surprise

"Harold Edward Styles don't you ever say that again, you are beautiful, you are perfect and I fucking love you," he says and as soon as he says that we both stare at each other in shock because it obviously took us both by surprise

"You... you what?" I ask him and he blushed

"I said... I said that I love you," Louis says again and I feel tears starting to build in my eyes and I just stay there looking at him

"I- I love you too," I say and that's when my tears fall and Louis hugs me and I hug him back and then he kisses me on the lips and I do, I love him too, but I don't know why I have this feeling that things are going way too fast between us

After all of that we just hug there in the couch not talking, not kissing, not doing anything, we just stay there, Louis lying on my chest and me hugging him just feeling how the other breathe and at some point I look down and realize that Louis is asleep. I smile at this beautiful creature that's with me and that loves me and that I love and I just can't process it. I was going to confront him about the rumours today but after everything that happened, I just can't. I'll ask him tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I had already posted this last two chapters in Wattpad but for some reason, I forgot to post them on here, I am so sorry
> 
> Thanks to @TPWKbiatchh for reminding me and I swear I'll update more
> 
> I hope you are liking this story and thanks for reading, I will update soon
> 
> Stay home and stay safe
> 
> xxx


End file.
